


Bad Press, Bad Habits

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actor Mark Lee (NCT), Alternate Universe, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Comfort No Hurt, Drunken Confessions, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Johnny is a dick for the first bit, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Scandal, Singer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Subdrop, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, let me know if I missed anything, sex scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Idol Johnny Suh gets caught with a prostitute. Management decides to cover it up with a vague lookalike that may or may not have some feelings for him *Mark Lee barges in with an armful of condoms*
Relationships: Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 301





	Bad Press, Bad Habits

Mark had done a great deal of regrettable things in his life, admittedly some worse than others, but he liked to think that the  _ goods _ outweighed the  _ bads _ . However, standing next to Johnny Suh on a red carpet did feel sort of good, even if it was all for press. Johnny had a reputation to uphold, Mark- well, it didn’t matter so much. His only record to date was that he was extremely good at making rash decisions, although that had landed him on a red carpet with his hand in Johnny’s and a suit that cost more than his quarterly wages, so he didn’t feel as though he could really complain. 

See, Mark had been told that he’d never make anything of his acting career in Canada, working tirelessly hadn’t been paying off, and so with a heavy heart he moved back home to Korea with little hope for his future. He’d been on his final scout for jobs when his old friend Jaehyun got in touch to let him know that there were auditions for an agency that one of his friends worked at. Mark knew that it was a longshot, being unprepared from such short notice and auditioning at a prestigious agency wasn’t exactly how he’d expected to land himself a job, but a week later when his new manager, Doyoung, sat him down in front of a contract, he’d almost spilled ink in his haste to sign his name.

And it’d been good- Doyoung was good, the staff were good and his ratings were soaring- people had even started recognising him on the street. His big break finally came in a ten-part, romantic-comedy drama in which he starred as the lead character- Jaehyun was  _ still _ teasing him about it- and things only seemed to grow from there.

Until he was ushered into Doyoung’s office, a sense of dread filling the air as Doyoung sat across from him worrying his lip between his teeth.

“I have another job for you,” He started hesitantly, Mark perking up at his words, “It’s big money and there’s a lot of royalties attached.” Mark couldn’t understand how Doyoung was saying all this with such a grim look on his face. More money for Mark meant more money for Doyoung, what  _ wasn’t _ there to love?

“But…?” Mark urged, working out that there must be a catch. Doyoung had clearly been trying to sugarcoat. 

“But it’s a little scandalous.” Doyoung continued, picking up a file and handing it to Mark who arched an eyebrow. Surely Doyoung wouldn’t get like this over a harmless sex-scene, Mark was desensitized enough for those nowadays, was Doyoung  _ not _ ? 

“Johnny Suh, the singer?” Mark flipped through the file, scanning frantically through the terms and conditions of the contract. He’d learnt the hard way about how important it was to read those things now.

“Yes, he got himself in a bit of a situation.” Doyoung explained, but Mark had already seen the news. Johnny had been caught letting a male prostitute out of his hotel room in the wee hours of the morning. Needless to say, the press had gone absolutely wild.

“Well, how am I supposed to help that?” Mark waved his hand vaguely at the stack of papers, but Doyoung was staring at him blankly, turning his laptop screen around to show the article of Johnny’s nighttime company sneaking out of the hotel room.

“His agency got in touch with me. They knew it was a prostitute, but they- they thought it was you.” Doyoung said grimly, his lips downturned as he eyed the image, avoiding Mark’s gaze. Mark looked closer at the image, a figure shown in the CCTV footage of a main leaving Johnny’s hotel room- auburn hair, plaid shirt and jeans that practically wrapped around his legs like a second skin. When the figure turned his head, he even seemed to have similar features to Mark’s, a button nose and big, curious eyes evident in the grainy still images. He was surprised that netizens hadn’t already made the comparisons, but maybe they had and he’d just been ignorant.

“So, you’re here to ask if it really is me?” Mark asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice that Doyoung would accuse him of this. He thought they’d grown closer than this, but Doyoung shook his head firmly.

“No, I know it’s not you. I know you well enough by now,” He paused again, eyes flashing to the contract that Mark had placed back on the desk between them, “It’s easier for an idol’s reputation that they have a celebrity boyfriend rather than a prostitute scandal. Johnny’s already been pushed to open up about his sexuality, but the press have pushed the truth on people and it’s making the general public act up. However, if they were to find out that this ‘scandal’ was in fact a cautionary tale, the public would be more inclined to accept it.” Mark swallowed, finally understanding what exactly Doyoung was getting at. Johnny needed a ploy and who better to come to play his boyfriend than an actor himself.

“How long is this going to go on for?” Mark asked, blinking down at the contract again. This wasn’t a good idea, he knew it wasn’t, but making rash decisions was his claim.

“As long as it takes for the press to settle down.” Doyoung read off the sheet, looking at Mark warily. He knew what Mark was like, he knew there was no point in telling him to sleep on it, mull the offer over, because he wouldn’t, he  _ couldn’t _ . He had an inhumane need for things to have an immediate answer and usually that answer was  _ yes _ . So it didn’t really surprise Doyoung, as much as it should have, when Mark leant forward and plucked a pen from the desk, shrugging playfully and signing his name at the bottom of the contract.

Three things, that was all Johnny had told him to remember to do, just three things- smile, act polite and don’t trip on the stairs. He’d succeeded with two out of the three so far and Johnny had caught him by the elbow as he failed the third.

“Are you serious?” Johnny was beside him, talking through his teeth as he smiled at the cameras, a stern timbre compared to his composure. Mark reckoned he’d be a pretty good actor if things didn’t end up going well for him in the music industry.

“Sorry.” Mark replied through his smile, squeezing Johnny’s hand as they made their way up the steps into the auditorium to watch the award ceremony. Doyoung and Taeyong, Johnny’s manager, were there to meet them just beyond the doors, looking dapper in sleek, all-black suits.

“He tripped.” Were the first words out of Johnny’s mouth as they made it into a quiet corridor down the side of the building. Taeyong’s eyes flashed to Mark then to Johnny,

“Don’t be mean, it was his first time.” He chastised, guiding the four of them down the hallway until they reached their door number on the side of the auditorium. Luckily, Johnny was only presenting an award tonight, not having been nominated since the scandal ran its course. Mark had merely been invited to the event to try and set off a new set of rumours before people tried connecting the dots.

“I don’t like him.” Mark mumbled to Doyoung watching as Taeyong whisked Johnny away down another corridor backstage. Doyoung smirked, guiding them towards their table near the front,

“Suck it up, buttercup.”

The evening continued without a hitch, Johnny returning from the stage once he’d finished presenting, taking Mark’s hand in his own as they sat side-by-side at the table. Yes, it was all for show, but Mark found himself daydreaming during the especially long thank-you speeches. His daydreaming never seemed to get far, however, when he was pulled back to reality by idol Johnny Suh and not some handsome millionaire that would take him home and treat him right after all of this. Another con to ‘dating’ an idol- it was all dating without the fucking, of course, but it would’ve been nice to get the occasional quickie in the dressing rooms. Wishful thinking or not, Mark  _ had _ entertained the idea.

They were escorted back to their car after the show ended, Mark and Johnny’s fingers interlocked as they smiled and it was almost easy for Mark to believe Johnny thought it was real until the car door shut behind them.

“I thought you were an actor.” Johnny said coldly, ripping his hand from Mark’s grasp as they settled in the backseat, the polar opposite of what had just conspired outside.

“I am.” Mark said dumbly, reaching for a water bottle and unscrewing the cap. He’d been forbidden from drinking at any events with Johnny and just from tonight he was wondering why he hadn’t fought that policy tooth and nail. It would likely be easier if he were drunk right now, or at least a little buzzed.

“Then why are you so terrible at it?” Johnny asked blatantly, not even looking at Mark as he pulled his phone out, flicking through contacts before calling his manager to ask for where he was being taken next. The partition was up between the driver and them and Mark could tell that Johnny preferred to hear it from his manager and not the  _ help _ . Mark felt the sudden urge to punch him.

“Look, I’m helping you out, here. If I didn’t look like your prostitute then things would be a lot harder for you- christ! You probably wouldn’t have been able to show your face for months!” Mark burst out, finally losing his resolve as he mentally ran through the night’s timeline- Johnny giving him the cold shoulder every moment they were out of the public eye. It’d only been one night, his first proper event with Johnny- they’d barely met once before all of this- yet Mark wondered how long he’d be able to keep this all up if it was already getting to him. They sat there, staring one another down as the car stopped at a red light, then, Johnny was smirking.

“I didn’t think you had it in you.” He replied in amusement, Mark almost taking it back in order of saving face, but Johnny was tipping his head back and laughing softly, “Look, I know you don’t want to be doing this, I know you probably have a million other things- or people- you’d rather be doing tonight, but you signed that contract.” He shrugged, but there was no venom to his words, he almost sounded apologetic. Mark tried to look past that Johnny apparently thought that Mark was getting laid often, he could believe what he wanted, but it put things into perspective for Mark that he hadn’t been fucked since Canada. _ Since his first time. _

“Yes, I signed it back when I thought you’d be a  _ decent _ human being. This is our second night together and I already want to tear that contract up.” Mark said, a little frustrated at Johnny’s whiplash behaviour. He couldn’t keep up.

“Are you hungry?” Johnny asked distractedly and that only infuriated Mark more. God, how he wanted to bang his head against the car window until he passed out.

“Johnny-” Mark began, but Johnny was already tapping on the partition and asking for the driver to take them back to his hotel room instead of Taeyong’s office.

“What, never broken the rules, Lee?”

Mark leant back on his elbows as he sat at the foot of Johnny’s hotel bed, waiting for their room service as Johnny took his makeup off and washed up in the bathroom. His phone sounded and he knew who it was without even checking the caller ID.

“Mark? Where the hell are you?” Doyoung’s voice came strangled through the receiver as Mark leant back on his elbows.

“Johnny brought me back to his hotel to eat. I’ll just get a cab-” Mark replied, trying his best to play it off, but Doyoung sounded frantic now.

“Jesus! You’re in  _ his _ world now, Mark, you can’t just  _ get a cab _ .” Doyoung chastised, sighing in frustration, “You have an interview early tomorrow and I can’t cancel it, I’ll send a car at twelve and you’d better be able to  _ sit _ properly in that interview tomorrow.”

“It’s not- Hyung! We’re not- It’s just dinner.” Mark yelled, a frown pulling between his brows.

“Yes and dinner leads to drinks, and drinks lead to bed. I’ll see you at six tomorrow morning, Mark.” Doyoung said with a hint of finality as Johnny appeared from the bathroom right on cue. He was dressed in a light hoodie and a pair of joggers now, Mark still in his suit, his blazer discarded and tie loosened around his neck,

“Your manager, I’m guessing?” Johnny said with a smirk, unlocking the door as room service called. Mark perked up at the smell of food,

“My car’s coming in an hour.” Mark said distractedly as the door shut behind the matron.

“Babies have to go to bed early.” Johnny shrugged and it made Mark grit his teeth in irritation, “Here, eat.” He went on, lifting the cloches from the plates.

“Why are we doing this?” Mark asked, not caring to let Johnny start his meal first, ravenous at the sudden sight of food.

“Because we’re fake-dating and all I know about you is that you’re a Canadian actor who sort of looks like a prostitute I hired. So, tell me something interesting.” Johnny said easily, reminding Mark of their entire, ridiculous situation as he tucked into his spicy chicken.

“That’s all you need to know.” Mark mumbled around a mouthful of his food, but Johnny wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“Siblings?”

“An older brother.”

“Why did you choose to become an actor?”

“Because I have a pretty face.” Mark shrugged, licking his lips as he answered the quick-fire questions with ease. He had nothing to hide, clearly Johnny did if he was hiring prostitutes to his hotel room. Johnny smirked and took a long sip of his beer,

“What about me, don’t you have questions for me?” He asked with a smug look, but Mark wasn’t fazed.

“Not really, everything I need to know is on your Wikipedia page and everything else buzzes around social media.” Mark admitted, meeting Johnny’s eyes, ready for a challenge, “Test me.”

“My age?”

“Twenty-five.”

“Year I debuted?”

“2017.”

“Hometown?”

“Chicago.” Maybe Mark sounded too eager, like an obsessive fan, but he was in too deep to not want to win at whatever game they were playing.

“Height?” Johnny asked hesitantly, doubting whether Mark would know it, but Mark was simply leaning back on his hands with a smug smile playing at his lips.

“184 centimetres.” He said with confidence, only faltering when Johnny scoffed at him.

“185 actually, but I’ll let you have it since you’ve clearly checked your facts.” Johnny said with ease. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, Mark thinking about all the things he didn’t know about Johnny, but he didn’t feel confident enough to ask just yet. Although...

“So, was it worth it? The scandal, was it worth it?” Mark’s mouth seemed to be running it’s own course and not checking with his brain first, but he didn’t really have the dignity to lose. Johnny looked up from his dinner in surprise, a smirk curling his lips as he processed the question, a devious look in his eyes.

“What, the sex?” Johnny asked around a mouthful of pasta, licking his lips leisurely, “Yeah, it was worth it, although the price was a little extortionate for one night.” Johnny said, playing it cool and it made Mark want to grit his teeth. He’d been expecting a less direct answer to the question, but he was learning not to be surprised.

“Oh,” Mark didn’t really know what to say, blushing lightly as he avoided Johnny’s gaze, “Well, I guess that’s- uhm…” He trailed off,  _ what was he supposed to say to that? _ Johnny laughed heartily.

“What is it? I know it’s not about the fact that it was with a guy because, well,” Johnny paused, pointing between them, “Unless you are secretly straight and this really is all for show?” Johnny asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Mark knew that Johnny was reaching, he knew that Johnny knew he was gay.

“No, I’m- I like guys, I just didn’t expect you to talk about  _ th-this _ so easily.” Mark waved his arms towards the bed, immediately stopping himself from digging a deeper hole and jumping right in.

“Sex? You didn’t think I’d talk about  _ sex _ so easily?” Johnny asked with a smirk, amused with Mark’s clear discomfort on the subject.

“Yeah, I- I just- I was surprised.” Mark said, trying to pass it off as nonchalance, but Johnny was getting good at reading him. Or maybe Mark was just easy to read. Johnny stared him down, regarding him for a moment before leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Cute.” He finally mumbled, going back to his chicken wings. Mark felt himself blush at the comment, trying desperately not to choke on his drink and play it off as best as he could.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?” Mark asked once he’d recovered, putting his fork down to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. He had the sudden urge to go home, but he was here now and he wouldn’t cave in front of Johnny.

“Your clear inability to talk about sex. Either it means you’re a virgin or- dare I say- you  _ like _ me.” Johnny smirked, lifting his napkin to swipe at the corner of his lips, standing to cross the table and stand above Mark, tilt his chin up to him with his fingertips, “So, which one is it?” Mark swallowed as he held the gaze, Johnny staring intently at him as he waited on an answer.

“None of your business.” Mark stood as well now, brushing Johnny’s hand off with a frown and Johnny just knew from the reaction that he’d struck a nerve. 

“Well, if you like me, then it does end up being my business.” Johnny said roughly, staring down at him from the ten centimetres of height they had between them. Mark found that in that moment, he hated it.

“You’re lucky it’s not that then.” Mark clamped his mouth shut before realising his mistake. He’d practically told Johnny that he was a virgin- he wasn’t, but now Johnny would think that he was.

“Oh, so it  _ is _ about sex. Does it make you uncomfortable when I talk about it? Don’t you wonder?” Johnny asked seductively, not closing anymore space between them, but his head was cocked and Mark wanted to punch that stupid grin right off his face.

“N-no, that’s not- I- I’m not a virgin.” It was true, Mark  _ wasn’t _ a virgin, he just couldn’t remember losing his virginity. It’d been back in high school at a freshers party in which he’d gotten blackout drunk and let some nice-looking blond fuck him over the bathroom sink. At least he was pretty sure that he was nice looking, although he wasn’t completely sure he was blond. That was about the extent of what he remembered and he only knew that much because he’d come to with his head on the bathroom floor, his hips searing with pain and a dirtied condom a few feet away from him. He knew it’d been consensual, he’d gone to that party practically gagging for it, but it hadn’t been exactly how he’d imagined it to go.

“Not a virgin, huh?” Johnny’s voice had him slipping out of his reverie, cringing at the thought of having this conversation with Johnny Suh, the nation’s sweetheart, Johnny-fucking-Suh.

“Not a virgin.” Mark confirmed and yes, it was true, since that night two years ago, he’d had a handful of blowjobs and badly given handjobs, but never had he fucked again- not to say that he hadn’t wanted to, a situation just hadn’t arisen.

“But inexperienced?” Johnny tested, walking back to sit on his bed, watching as Mark stood awkwardly before giving in and sitting down beside him.

“Yeah, well, not all of us can afford prostitutes and I barely had the time to fuck around with anyone since coming back to Korea.” Mark decided to admit, Johnny wasn’t being mean about it. Yet.

“You’re not the type.” Johnny said with a smirk, leaning back on his hands as he watched Mark for a moment, “You’re too _ good _ .” Mark almost smirked at that. If Johnny thought he was good, then puppies were demons. Mark was  _ not _ good, nor well behaved- not in bed, at least.

“Too good to hire a prostitute to fuck me? What does that make you, then?” Mark asked with mirth, eyes sparkling as he watched Johnny’s expression change to something close to appeased.

“Bad, I suppose, but you already knew that.” Johnny tried, winking at him, but Mark was laughing humorlessly, “What? You think  _ I’m _ good? I fuck even when I  _ don’t _ have the time- it’s not a competition, but I’m definitely worse than you, Mark.” He hadn’t said his name yet, just  _ Lee _ or  _ hey, you _ . Mark was starting to think he’d already forgotten it, but apparently not.

“I know you’re not good. We wouldn’t be _ having _ this conversation if you were  _ good _ .” Mark was losing the chain of topics as they spoke, what were they even talking about? Johnny smirked, considering him for a moment before going on,

“You’re so tightly strung, you should get out there more.” He commented offhandedly, but Mark was leaning back on his bed, eyeing the view of the cityscape.

“Trust me, I’d love to, but now I’m your fake boyfriend and we’re not supposed to be caught with other people. Don’t forget that you  _ also _ signed a contract, you mongrel.” Mark nudged him in the side for good measure, he probably wouldn’t have been able to have this conversation over the dinner table where he had to face Johnny. It was easier like this.

“Oh, well, maybe you’ll get curious about me.” Johnny said cryptically, looking up at Mark, “Maybe you’ll decide to show up at my studio with an innocent look in your eyes and a hotel room key so we can discreetly go and fuck, missionary-style, in a bed and not my studio floor.” Johnny teased and it made Mark mad to know that Johnny thought he was so…  _ proper _ .

“Or maybe you’ll find out that I’m not as vanilla as you think and you’ll be waiting around a long time before I come begging for you.”

Their next scheduled outing came a week later and was made to look specifically like a date- manufactured to a tee. Doyoung had even taken him down to hair & makeup to try and tame his freshly-dried hair into something similar to how the prostitute had worn his. This was a big deal, the big break for paparazzi to splash a new story, write a new article and Mark was- well, Mark was less than excited.

“Ten minutes,” Doyoung was at the door of hair and makeup, Taeyong standing beside him in a heated discussion over the phone, “Johnny’ll be here soon and they want you both taking the same car.” He sounded anxious as he came closer to Mark, sitting himself down in one of the director’s chairs.

“Is this all really necessary?” Mark asked for the millionth time, wincing as the hair stylist almost burnt his eyebrow with the curling iron.

“Apparently so. Just act like it’s a scene in a movie, put on a character like you usually do. It’s just a job, Mark.” Doyoung reassured and maybe it wasn’t supposed to be reassuring, but he was right,  _ it’s just a job _ , Mark thought to himself. Johnny appeared beside Taeyong in the doorway behind Doyoung and Mark could’ve sworn he’d seen a slight pout on his lips as he exchanged words with his manager.

“I don’t like this job anymore.” Mark grimaced, watching Doyoung bat the makeup artist’s hands away as she tried to top up his lipgloss.

“He looks fine,” Doyoung said, ushering Mark to his feet and leading the way back towards Taeyong and Johnny, “And you were the one to sign the contract, Mark.” He shrugged, pushing Mark forward towards Johnny as the bodyguards walked them towards their car. It was unlikely that anyone would even see them here, but they still needed to keep up the façade.

“Good morning, baby.” Johnny said sweetly, hand slipping to the small of Mark’s back and Mark distantly remembered that he’d been sculpted to look like an exact replica of Johnny’s hand-picked prostitute.

“Baby? We’re already on pet names?” Mark asked suspiciously, but Johnny was shrugging it off, opening the car door for him and getting in afterwards. Doyoung and Taeyong waved them off, taking a separate car to meet them at the cafe and sit a few metres away with the bodyguards. 

“You look nice, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to use an affectionate term.” Johnny went on, pulling out his phone and swiping through his camera roll before tapping a screenshot of his scandal article, holding up the CCTV shot of his nighttime companion beside Mark’s face, “Hm, pretty close, they did a good job.” Mark swallowed dryly, giving Johnny a blank stare as he switched his gaze between the two. He opted for shoving Johnny’s phone away from his face to prevent him from noticing the rising blush on his cheeks. 

“Shut up.” Mark grumbled, sinking back into his seat with a huff. Johnny watched him for a moment,

“Hm, you’re more stressed than usual, what’s up?” He asked playfully, pocketing his phone and turning his full attention on Mark. It wasn’t easy being under his inquisitive gaze like this, Mark just wanted to go home and sleep for a few weeks. 

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” He said shortly, but Johnny was settling down, leaning his head on the headrest to look at Mark. 

“Is that it?” He asked doubtfully. Mark grit his teeth as Johnny’s words from the other night crossed his mind,  _ you’re so tightly strung, you should get out there more _ . He hated to admit that he was right. 

“I’m stressed.” Mark admitted blandly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh. He wasn’t really in the mood for Johnny’s shameless flirting, nor his teasing games, he didn’t even want to be here, but this was work. This was his job and there would always be days that he’d rather miss out on, that was just life. 

“About?” Johnny asked, but his voice wasn’t so pressing now, a soft lull to it that made him sound almost attentive to what Mark was saying. 

“You,” Mark sighed, “This job, everything.” He didn’t want to get into the specifics, he didn’t want to admit that he just needed a good old dose of bedroom discipline and a fulfilling orgasm to feel better again, but he had a slight inkling that Johnny already knew that. Johnny sidled closer in the backseat, resting a hand on his thigh, just above his knee and Mark was flinching before he settled at the touch,

“What can I do to help?” Johnny asked and, for the second time, Mark was almost believing that this whole relationship was real. His voice sounded so gentle, so soothing, as if he really did want to help and Mark was recoiling at the fact that he actually  _ wanted _ Johnny’s help. 

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Mark sighed, quickly brushing Johnny’s hand away with the dirty thoughts cluttering his mind, “Let’s just get this over with.”

The press got their pictures, asked their questions and Johnny was gracious enough to keep a firm hand on Mark’s lower back once they exited the cafe. The car was waiting for them and Mark had never been so grateful to get home. The date had been fine and he was a good enough actor to only put in 45 percent and still seem fully believable, but Johnny had looked at him with those concerned, honey-brown eyes more than once over their coffee and it made Mark’s head spin undecidedly. 

“We’re going back to mine.” Johnny said smoothly as the car door shut behind them. 

“I just want to go home-” Mark began, but deep down he didn’t really want to go back to his empty apartment. It was the first day in months that he’d had some time off and he wasn’t going to waste an afternoon on Johnny-

“I don’t want you to be alone. Besides, my apartment’s close by.” Johnny said, easily contradicting him and Mark found that he didn’t have the energy to fight right now. He tried to swallow down the forming lump in his throat to refrain from crying from pure exhaustion, but Johnny seemed more aware than usual as he slid a hand back onto Mark’s thigh, “You can rest when we get there, I know you need a break.”

It wasn’t long before they arrived at Johnny’s apartment complex, Mark trying to hide his awe as he gazed around the apartment. It was tidy, orderly, almost like it hadn’t been lived in and Mark knew that Johnny travelled a lot, so, it was most likely true, but despite that, it felt homely. Johnny led him down a hallway and into his bedroom, rifling through his closet before pulling out two pairs of joggers and a variety of hoodies. 

“You can sleep for a while, I’ll make something to eat. Maybe your manager stays with you when you’re like this, but I know that mine doesn’t and I hate being alone.” Johnny said softly, hesitant to admit it, but Mark was simply nodding, reaching for the black joggers and a soft white brand hoodie before stumbling towards the en-suite bathroom. He stopped at the door,

“Th-thank you.” Mark swallowed, not turning to see Johnny’s reaction before slipping into the bathroom to change. Johnny swallowed anxiously, changing into his sweatpants and hoodie and waiting for Mark to come out of the bathroom. He appeared a moment later, the hoodie and sweatpants miles too big on him and the drawstring around his waist was pulled tight to keep them on his waist.

“Sorry, they’re the smallest I have.” Johnny explained, motioning towards the sweatpants, but Mark was simply nodding his thanks, blearily making his way to the bed as Johnny pulled the sheets back for him, “Rest for a while, dinner will be ready whenever you feel up for it.” And Mark didn’t have enough energy to fight, even if he’d wanted to, which he most definitely didn’t, because he was in Johnny’s home, surrounded by his scent and that was enough. He pressed his face into the sheets, inhaling deeply and coming up for air with a groan, he hated to admit how comforting Johnny’s scent was. It was the kind of scent that he wanted to bottle, carry it around in case he needed some sort of reassurance. And as he drifted off to sleep, he realised that he couldn’t decipher whether it was the scent he wanted or if it was really just the person.

He awoke a few hours later, bleary eyed and with an unnerving sense that he was being watched. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room to find Johnny in the armchair beside his desk, his long legs spread before him with a book on his lap.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Johnny asked gently, placing his book aside on the desk and crossing the room to sit at the edge of the bed, studying Mark’s face with a brief look of anxiety about him.

“A little better.” Mark said, trying to believe it himself, but it sounded fake to even his own ears. Johnny smiled small, eyes darting away for a moment and Mark couldn’t seem to work out his expression.

“Are you hungry? I made Doenjang-guk, but I can order something else if you want.” He said easily, chewing on his lip. Mark realised that he hadn’t seen this expression on Johnny before because he was so usually full of confidence, so brash and playful. Right now he seemed… sad, jittering with anxiety and uneasy with concern. He failed to realise that the concern was for him.

“Doenjang-guk sounds great.” Mark said with a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked him something, there was a strange sort of nostalgia to eating Korean food in Korea rather than Canada. It didn’t feel right, yet it felt completely perfect. Johnny nodded, telling him to wait where he was before disappearing into the kitchen, coming back with a tray of two bowls of soup and rice and a few side dishes for them to share. They ate together in silence, the low volume of Johnny’s playlist of choice lulling through the speakers. Mark wondered why it made him sad, a coil of jealousy curling into the pit of his stomach, making him want to cry in frustration. He had nothing to be jealous of, he had more than most people, but then again, Johnny wasn’t  _ his _ . Johnny would never be his, this was all just a game, a sick twisted story for the media to eat up- that was why Mark was sad. He wasn’t sad because Johnny wasn’t his, he was sad because this was really all just for show. Then again, it didn’t exactly hurt to want things, to want  _ someone _ , it just wouldn’t be Johnny. It  _ couldn’t _ be Johnny.

“What are you thinking about?” Johnny asked, tearing Mark from his thoughts, startling him enough to almost upend his soup in his lap, but Johnny had a hand on his wrist, steadying his shaky hands. He looked more concerned than before. Mark blinked.

“Nothing.” Mark mumbled, looking up at him for a brief moment before realising that it wasn’t a good idea to get caught up in Johnny’s eyes again, “I have to go. Th-thanks for- thanks for everything.” Mark stood abruptly, placing his bowl back on the tray, half-eaten, but he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Wait, Mark-” Johnny’s voice came from behind him as he reached the bedroom door, but something in him told him that if he didn’t leave now then he never would.

“I have to go.” He repeated, rushing down the corridor, grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter and leaving the apartment, hands shaking violently. And he knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he got into a cab, grit his teeth and begged himself not to cry about all the things he would never have with Johnny. Denial had been easy, acceptance was a bitch.

Jaehyun was hot. Mark had known that much since he’d met him in highschool, but years later, as Jaehyun grew into his body- muscles toning his arms and legs and broad shoulders- he was a sight to behold. And maybe Mark was relatively drunk and the haze of alcohol made Jaehyun look a little like Johnny in this light, but Jaehyun was… well, he was  _ Jaehyun _ . He knew Mark, he’d grown up with him, he’d seen him at his best and worst and coming back to Korea had only shown Mark that Jaehyun was now at his  _ best _ . They sat at a Korean barbecue joint not far from Jaehyun’s workplace and they’d planned on catching up, eating and drinking the night away until Jaehyun was graced with a call, frowning and apologising to Mark before taking it outside. It was in those few moments alone that Mark drunkenly came to the conclusion that he wanted Jaehyun to take him home tonight and fuck him into the mattress and maybe it was because he’d had feelings for him for a while or maybe it was because his arms looked just like Johnny’s, but he wasn’t going to willingly unpack that right now. He righted himself as Jaehyun came back inside, his phone hanging limply in his left hand as he stumbled back inside with a grim look on his face.

“What is it?” Mark’s mouth was asking before his brain could catch up and Jaehyun looked at him with those big, glassy eyes that Mark could get lost in.

“Jungwoo got let go from his job.” Jaehyun mumbled, sitting back down as he chewed on his lip. Now, Mark wasn’t the jealous type, but Jungwoo made him feel some type of way when it came to Jaehyun. Jungwoo was Jae’s ex, his longest relationship, his high school sweetheart- Mark would even go as far as to say he was Jaehyun’s be-all-end-all, but that put him in a high-and-dry predicament that he didn’t want to face right now. In conclusion, if there was anyone who might stand in the way of him and Jaehyun falling into bed tonight, it was Jungwoo.

“O-oh, is he okay?” Mark asked dumbly, knocking back another shot of soju because this was likely to hurt.

“We- uh- we got back together last summer.” Jaehyun said, almost sounding guilty and Mark was right to think it was going to hurt. He should’ve knocked back more than just one shot.

“Oh, that’s- well, you should go to him.” Mark smiled sadly, sounding a little dejected and Jaehyun looked guiltier.

“Mark, look at me.” Jaehyun was close to him, he could feel the warmth of his body millimetres away from his and he knew that if he looked up he’d cry. It was stupid, he didn’t even  _ want _ Jaehyun, he couldn’t even  _ have _ Jaehyun, but this was the first time he’d put himself out there since Canada and he hated that he’d been rejected on the first try.

“Jaehyun, he- he needs you, go.” Mark said, hesitantly looking up at him from beneath his lashes and if he hadn't been so blatantly in the public’s eye, he would’ve leant forward and kissed his forehead, given his hand a squeeze,  _ anything _ to reassure him.

“I’m sorry, we can do this again, I just- I have to go.” Jaehyun sounded strained now, his voice rough around the edges as he handed Mark enough cash to pay for their food and a cab home twice over. Not that Mark even really needed it. He was supposed to call Doyoung anyway, “Message me when you get home, okay?” And Mark nodded, watching him leave as he sank his head down onto the table with a groan. He wanted Johnny or Jaehyun or a satisfying fuck and a good night’s sleep. Instead he ordered another bottle of soju and called Johnny. He hadn’t really expected him to pick up so when Johnny’s voice came after the third tone, he startled, almost knocking his drink over his grilled beef.

“Mark?” Johnny’s voice sounded gruff through the phone and Mark felt a smile creep up onto his face.

“ _ Hyung! _ ” Mark slurred into the receiver, eyes crinkling in a smile at hearing Johnny’s voice, “D’you want to  _ drink _ with me?” He said slowly, muddling through his words as he sat up to take another sip of the soju, straight from the bottle this time. Johnny cursed under his breath and a ruffling of sheets and doors shutting sounded from his end of the phone.

“Sure thing, Minhyungie. I’m tracking your phone so leave it on, just wait where you are, okay?” Johnny said slowly as if talking to a toddler. Mark hummed his excitement, sitting up straighter in his seat and stabbing at a piece of beef as he waited patiently for Johnny to arrive once they’d ended the call.

He didn’t take long to find the restaurant, parking just outside as he went in without any bodyguards, thank God it was only a Thursday. It wasn’t hard to spot Mark in the corner, looking half put out and half buzzing with anticipation and it probably would’ve been endearing if he wasn’t drinking soju straight from the bottle, scattered bank notes on the table as if someone had left him in haste.

“Hyung! Hyung, you came!” Mark perked up, excitedly waving his arms as Johnny came closer, trying to hush him as not to draw anymore attention, “I missed you, I thought you wouldn’t come.” Mark mumbled, shakily pouring a shot for Johnny and getting half of it on the table. Johnny reached for the bottle and placed it aside, downing his shot before calling the server over to hand her his card.

“Of course I came, but I think we should go now. What do you think? You can stay at my place tonight.” Johnny said gently, wiping Mark’s chin with a tissue and taking his coat off to wrap around Mark’s shoulders. The server came back, handing him his card and bowing low as she tried not to blush too much. He thanked her and grabbed the bank notes from the table, shoving them into Mark’s wallet before helping him to his feet.

“To your place? Why, are you going to take care of me?” Mark said in as tempting a voice as he could muster, but it didn’t sound like his voice and Johnny was laughing softly, a hand around Mark’s waist as they hurried out of the restaurant, Johnny piling him into the passenger seat and crossing to the driver’s seat in a rush.

“Of course I’ll take care of you, Minhyungie, just not the way that you seem to want.” Johnny teased, reaching around Mark to fasten his seatbelt for him, eyes flashing down to the bulge in Mark’s pants, it wasn’t exactly subtle when he was wearing jeans as tight as those.

“And  _ you _ don’t want it? You don’t want to fuck me?” Mark asked curiously. Johnny bit the inside of his cheek as he pulled away from the curb, resting a hand over the one Mark had placed a little too high up his thigh.

“I don’t think it matters what I want, Mark. We’re both stressed, we could both do with a good fuck, just not tonight.” Johnny knew he’d forget it by the morning, but it still felt good to get it off his chest, to tell Mark that he knew what he needed and to admit that he needed it to.

“Why not tonight? I prepared myself and everything.” Mark said disappointedly, but Johnny was gritting his teeth and squeezing the hand Mark had on his thigh, “Come on, Hyung, Jae already left me. It’ll all be for nothing if you don’t-”

“Mark, stop.” Johnny said gently, turning off the main road as they neared his house, “We’re almost home now.” He said, trying to change the subject. Mark was quiet for a while, eyeing Johnny’s toned forearms where he’d rolled his plaid shirt sleeves up to his elbows, his ripped skinny jeans exposing a little too much of his thighs that Mark could just-

“Your thighs are so nice.” Mark slipped his fingers under the fabric of a rip, high up his thigh, fingers brushing his smooth skin and it was making Johnny’s head spin. 

“Hey, stop,” Johnny pressed, pulling into the carpark of his penthouse apartment and killing the engine, “Look, if you’re good I’ll get you off, but only once we’re inside. Okay?” He said carefully, reaching over to hold Mark’s face in his hand, steady him from falling into his lap from across the console. Mark seemed to brighten at that, nodding eagerly, eyes wide and innocent, but the way he slid his fingers under the fabric of Johnny’s jeans again was anything but that.

“I can be a good boy, I promise, I’ll be so good for you, Hyung.” Mark said, rolling his shoulders back and pulling his hands reluctantly back into his lap, a perfect picture of submission. Johnny swallowed dryly, sparing him a short nod before getting out of the car and crossing to help Mark onto his feet, catching him by the waist as he wobbled unsteadily. 

“I mean it, Mark. Only when we get to the apartment.” Johnny said firmly, eyeing the CCTV cameras placed around the penthouse parking lot. Mark seemed to deflate at that and Johnny made quick work of bundling him into the elevator, only seeing Mark’s mood change once they arrived in front of Johnny’s front door.

“You’ll take care of me, right? I’ve been a good boy.” Mark asked innocently, staring up at Johnny as they stumbled in through the door, kicking their shoes off as Mark pulled impatiently at Johnny’s sleeve.

“Slow down, let’s get you some water first.” Johnny hummed, a firm hand still on the small of his back as he guided him into the living room, pushing him down onto the couch and going to fill a glass of water.

“ _ Hyung _ , I want you.” Mark whined from the couch as Johnny finally came back from the kitchen, collapsing beside Mark and tilting the glass to his lips.

“I know,” Johnny said distractedly, trying his best to concentrate on getting Mark to sober up and not the tent in his and Mark’s pants, “Small sips, I don’t want you getting sick.” Mark grumbled, but did as he was told, resting his hand back on Johnny’s thigh and turning his head away when he’d had enough to drink.

“Enough, enough.” Mark pushed his hand down, turning to look at Johnny in a daze. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

“Yes, but you’ll taste like alcohol.” Johnny replied with a smirk and Mark realised that he must’ve said how much he wanted to kiss him aloud. Johnny laughed gently at the shocked look on Mark’s face, gently steadying him when Mark moved to sit over his hips, “Woah, there, slowly.” He teased, resting his hands on Mark’s waist as he settled, hands on Johnny’s shoulders, hazy gaze staring directly at his lips

“Will you be mad if I kiss you when I taste like alcohol?” Mark asked innocently, thumbs brushing over Johnny’s collarbones where they peaked over the collar of his plaid shirt. God, Mark wanted to suck on them until his neck was purple and he was drooling all over his chest.

“No, I won’t be mad.” Johnny said, a smirk on his lips, but he didn’t seem to be making a move to kiss Mark, simply giving him permission, “I just want you to be sure this is what you want and not whoever it was that left you at that restaurant.” Johnny thumbed gently at his waist, staring up at him with curious eyes.

“I only wanted Jaehyun because he looked like you.” Was the last thing Mark mumbled before he fell forward into Johnny’s chest, a hand skating up his neck as he parted his lips, closing the space between them until they were kissing. Contrary to all of his jumbled opinions of Johnny being a fuck-boy, he was good at kissing, gentle, but attentive and using just the right amount of tongue to keep Mark on his toes and gasping softly into his mouth. Johnny’s hands slid down to his hips, firm fingers digging into his pelvis to stop him from grinding down on him just yet, but Mark was already hard and desperate and he didn’t know how much more he could really take.

“Don’t,” Johnny said firmly, stopping Mark’s hips again as they parted, Mark’s lips thoroughly coated in saliva, glistening in the low lights, the definition of beautiful innocence, “Take your jeans off and you can ride my thigh, but nothing more, Mark. You’re way too pissed.” Johnny said darkly, looking down between them at Mark’s cock straining his jeans, begging for some sort of relief and Mark couldn’t move fast enough, standing shakily on his feet, almost upending the coffee table with his glass of water, but Johnny had him by the hips, holding him still and unzipping his pants with ease, sliding them down his thighs.

“But I want your cock-” Mark began, glossy lips turning down into a pout and it made Johnny want to shove his cock between them until Mark was tearing up, falling to his knees in submission.

“Minhyungie,” Johnny warned, holding Mark’s waist as he kicked his jeans off his ankles, climbing back onto the sofa, straddling Johnny’s left thigh, his hoodie still drowning him, but Johnny was lifting it to look at Mark’s cock straining against his underwear, a damp patch of precum staining the front, “Go on then.” He muttered, trying his best not to groan at the sight, it was something to store in the back of his mind for later, that was for sure.

“Hyung,” Mark’s breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, burying his face into his neck as he slowly began working his hips, Johnny’s big hands burning into his hips like a brand, “I wanted you to fuck me.” He mumbled, lips wet against Johnny’s throat and this was hard enough as it was for Johnny, he didn’t need Mark’s dirty talk pushing him to the edge. 

“I know, but this’ll have to do for now. If you remember this when you’re sober then maybe I’ll fuck you then, how’s that?” Johnny placated, gently beginning to guide Mark’s hips, helping him grind down onto his thigh, but Mark was leaning back a moment, pulling his cock over the waistband of his boxers before continuing his desperate rutting. And somewhere deep down, Mark thought that this wouldn’t sate him either, sure he had someone with him, but they weren’t inside him, they weren’t fucking him or pushing their cock down his throat. Maybe  _ Johnny _ was the vanilla one here.

“Y-you’re being so gentle with me.” Mark whined, tucking his face back into Johnny’s neck and nipping up his windpipe to rile him up, try and get something more frisky from him. Johnny scoffed at that, sliding his hands under Mark’s shirt, nails pinching into his skin as he guided him,

“Is that better, baby? Do you want Hyung to be rough with you?” Johnny asked with a smirk, slipping a hand around to grab at Mark’s ass beneath his boxers. It probably wasn’t a good idea, bearing in mind Mark was desperate to get fucked anyway.

“Hyung doesn’t understand how rough I like it.” Mark said breathily, moaning against Johnny’s throat once he’d sucked a pretty obvious hickey that Johnny was bound to get in trouble for later.

“I think I’m starting to understand, baby boy.” Johnny said, tutting when Mark let out a strangled whine at the name, hips stuttering as he neared his orgasm, hips building a frantic pace that had Johnny curling his fingers into his waist and ass, “That’s it, good boy, show Hyung how well you can ride his thigh.” Johnny urged, whispering the words dirtily into Mark’s ear and making him shiver.

“‘M gon- can I cum, Hyung?” Mark asked, leaning back to look at Johnny with teary eyes, desperation evident on his face. Johnny smiled, pleased with the begging,

“Yes, baby, you’ve been good.” He soothed, guiding Mark in for a kiss this time, working him through the orgasm, swallowing down all of Mark’s strangled moans and broken cries. Johnny guided his hips with one hand as he faltered, the energy to ride out his orgasm long gone and Johnny was the only comprehensible thought in his mind right now.

“ _ Hyung, Hyung- _ ” Mark gasped out, pulling away from the kiss to drop his forehead against Johnny’s shoulder, hands clutching at his shirt as he came down from his orgasm, satisfied, but not sated. He never felt sated these days, he was used to this feeling.

“I know, baby, just breathe.” Johnny said gently against the crown of his head, kissing his hair and stroking his hands up and down his back to calm him down, “I know you want more, but not tonight, Minhyungie. You need to sleep and tomorrow we can talk again, alright?” Johnny said, lifting Mark into his arms, having already accepted that his jeans and shirt were ruined from Mark’s orgasm.

“Don’t leave me.” Mark mumbled tiredly into his neck, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and nosing his jawline affectionately.

“Let me clean you up and get you into bed. I’ll join you after I shower.” Johnny reasoned, laying Mark down on the mattress before rushing off to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and wipe Mark’s release off his thighs, noticing that most of it was on his shirt and jeans anyway.

“I like you, Johnny. I thought you were an asshole, but you’re nice.” Mark mumbled incoherently as Johnny cleaned him up and changed him into a fresh set of underwear. He hummed in contentment as Johnny pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, mumbling a muddled  _ thank you _ , before drifting off to sleep. Johnny sighed as he made his way to the bathroom, tossing his clothes in the hamper and stepping into the shower. He was no stranger to late night companions, but usually he didn’t spend the evening getting himself off in a shower without them. Mark was drunk, though, and Johnny didn’t want to take advantage, he was starting to think that what they’d done was already too much. Mark would regret it in the morning, for sure. He wrapped his hand around his cock, shoulders stinging with the cold as he pressed himself back up against the tiles, slowly jerking himself off. He tipped his head back, gritting his teeth as the image of Mark riding his thigh ran through his mind, the anticipation to fuck him, the need to understand how exactly Mark wanted it. God, he wanted Mark under him, wanted him riding him, wanted him bent over his desk, against a wall, pinned against the shower tiles, backstage before he performed in front of thousands of fans. He wanted Mark in the dirtiest ways possible, ones that even Mark hadn’t thought of yet, he wanted it all. It wasn’t long before he came with a long groan, muscles tensed, completely unsatisfied. He was willing to bet that this was just how Mark had felt too.

Mark woke to warmth and a pounding headache that had his stomach roiling. He stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes before he braved sitting up.

“G’morning, how are you feeling?” Mark squinted at where the voice had sounded from, looking up from his hands to Johnny strolling into the bedroom with two mugs of coffee and a strip of pills under his arm.

“Like shit.” Mark said croakily, reaching for the coffee as Johnny settled beside him in the bed, popping two tablets from the packet and dropping them into Mark’s open palm.

“That good, huh?” Johnny smirked, sipping his coffee and pulling his legs up onto the bed, “Do you have a schedule today?” He asked gently, pulling out his phone to check the time, it was just past 10.

“No, I’ve got the odd day off. I should go, you’re probably busy and I’ve taken up enough of your time.” Mark said croakily, gulping his coffee down, but Johnny had a hand on his wrist to slow him down.

“Chill, you’re not taking up my time. I was supposed to be in the studio today, but I called in sick, I need a day off.” Johnny shrugged, leaning back against the headboard, “So how much of last night do you remember?” He asked with mischief in his eyes. Mark closed his eyes and groaned, images of him rutting pathetically against Johnny’s thigh and kissing Johnny’s neck ran through his mind. He looked up, training his eyes on Johnny’s neck and finding the hickey he’d left just above his collarbone- so, definitely  _ not _ a dream.

“Enough.” Mark admitted, hiding his expression in his coffee cup as Johnny chuckled at his reaction, “Sorry, I’m not usually like that.”

“Don’t apologise, it was cute.” Johnny said once he’d composed himself, eyes slipping down to Mark’s bare thighs, his gaze sliding up to the hem of his underwear, lingering there for a moment, “You were frustrated and desperate and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on.” He added easily, delighted as he watched Mark’s cheeks flush prettily.

“Yeah, well I thought I had a chance to go home with my friend, but he failed to mention that he’d gotten back together with his ex.” Mark smiled sadly, he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy for them, but it hurt to just be pushed aside, “Not the best time to leave a guy high and dry.” He laughed it off, but Johnny could see through the façade, Mark was hurt. Johnny stayed quiet for a moment, regarding Mark’s expression as he stared blankly at the sheets.

“If you had ended up going home with him, would you have told me?” Johnny asked gently, no conviction to his tone, just simple curiosity as he waited for an answer.

“Probably not, but I think you would’ve been able to notice.” Mark said with a half-smile, meeting his eye with a smirk, “He’s got a big cock, I wouldn’t have been able to walk for a good week and a half.” Johnny laughed heartily at that, knocking his head back and baring the line of his pretty throat, adorned with the purple bruise Mark had left last night.

“Oh, yeah? Well, it looks like you missed out on that one.” Johnny said, eyes flicking back down to Mark’s bare thighs before speaking again, “You can shower if you want, I was going to clean you up properly last night, but you practically passed out after you came.” Johnny explained, nodding towards the en-suite. Mark smiled bashfully,

“Yeah, sorry,” He added again, “Thanks for helping me change, though.” Mark smiled, looking down at his underwear and Johnny’s shirt that seemed a few sizes too big. Johnny brushed him off, guiding him to the bathroom and running the shower.

“Oh, and Mark?” Johnny stopped him in the doorway, “I called Doyoung to let him know that you were safe, albeit hungover, but safe. You can stay here as long as you want.”

Mark showered thoroughly, pulling a soft towel from the drying rack and stepping back into Johnny’s bedroom with it slung around his waist. Johnny was sitting at his desk with another cup of coffee and his laptop open to a bout of emails.

“Johnny? Can I borrow some clothes?” Mark asked tentatively, making his way to Johnny’s closet and looking back at him as he waited for some sort of guidance.

“Mh, I washed and dried your jeans with mine this morning so they’re clean, but help yourself to underwear and sweaters.” Johnny nodded to the bed where he’d laid Mark’s jeans out, fresh from the dryer. Mark couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“Oh, thanks.” He said with a shy grin, picking out underwear and a sweater before dropping his towel. Maybe he was overthinking things, but he had a feeling that he was being watched and when he turned, he found Johnny’s eyes roaming over his body with a smirk, “Quit it, Johnny.” He said with a smirk, pulling the underwear up his thighs and crossing the room to grab his jeans from the bed.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Johnny said in faux innocence, biting his lip as Mark straightened up, zipping his jeans and pulling the sweater over his head. Johnny was shameless in the way he watched Mark’s stomach muscles flex under his skin before they were covered with an Off-White sweater that was at least three sizes too big for him. He stood from his desk, crossing the room to stand in front of Mark, helping him roll the sleeves up to his elbows so his hands were at least visible.

“So obsessed with me, it’s bothersome.” Mark joked, rolling his eyes dramatically, but it had Johnny laughing, pushing his wet hair back from his eyes and raising an eyebrow challengingly.

“Why? Does it make you nervous?” Johnny teased, bringing the hand in his hair back down to his jaw, tilting his head up an inch to look him in the eye.

“Sh-shut up.” Mark stuttered, pushing him away weakly. Johnny stayed put, raising an eyebrow before following Mark out to the kitchen where he began making himself coffee like it was his own home.

“Oh, so I do?” Johnny went on, pulling himself to sit up on the counter beside the coffee machine, trying his best to get Mark’s attention, “Is it because I’m famous or because you have a crush on me, hm?” Mark gaped at him, turning to the fridge to get milk.

“Are those my only two options?” He taunted back, raising an eyebrow and looking around for something to eat.

“Oh, is there something else?” Johnny was playing him like a fiddle, but Mark had already finished the song. He turned to Johnny, staring up at him from where he perched on the counter, long legs almost reaching the floor,

“There’s not- I’m not  _ nervous _ , okay?” Mark shot out, pausing to bite his lip as he thought it through, “I just- I remember everything from last night and you’ve- you’ve seen  _ all _ of me. There’s nothing for me to hide now, I just feel- I don’t know- I guess I feel vulnerable.” Mark huffed, grabbing his cup from the coffee machine, the minute it stopped filling and pouring milk in before taking a long sip and promptly burning his tongue. Then again, he guessed it got what it deserved for spouting all that nonsense. Johnny observed him for a moment, staring at him carefully, then jumping down from the countertop to crowd Mark up against the kitchen island.

“Is that it?” He didn’t sound judgemental, but Mark had an inkling of a feeling that this would turn out to be more interrogating than being put at ease.

“What do you mean ‘is that it’? I just said I feel vulnerable, that’s not something I just admit to any damn hookup.” Mark exasperated, huffing a sigh and turning his head away from Johnny, but Johnny had him by the jaw.

“I’m a hookup, huh? Shame.” Johnny quipped, “But the reason you feel vulnerable is really because we’re not on equal terms? It’s a bit childish, isn’t it?  _ I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours _ .” Johnny sing-songed, chuckling darkly, but stepping back from Mark to free him of his presence, “I mean, I wouldn’t object to the whole ordeal. After all, it’s only fair, right?” Mark squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake that feeling of desperation that’d come over him the night before when Johnny had spoken to him in that voice, looked at him with those eyes. It wasn’t fair, he had too many advantages.

“That’s not what I- you don’t need to-” Mark began, but Johnny’s eyes scanned his body and Mark fell silent.

“It’s not about needing to, it’s about wanting to. Do you  _ want _ to be on a level playing field again?” Johnny said cryptically and Mark wasn’t sure if they were even still talking about cock anymore. 

“I- it’s not-” Mark sighed, cutting all his losses and swallowing the lump in his throat, “ _ Oh, what the hell _ \- yes, okay? Yes, I want to see your cock. I want to r-return the favour, I hate being indebted to people and that’s exactly what this feels like.” Mark groaned, tossing all abandon aside as he decided that enough was enough. No more cryptic half-sentences and no more playing hard to get. He wanted Johnny- half to return the favour- but also for his peace of mind. Mostly for his peace of mind, actually, because half of Johnny’s fans seemed to have a fair few assumptions about his cock and Mark wanted to put himself at ease. Johnny raised an eyebrow in curiosity, 

“Really? Huh, I was wondering how long it’d take for you to crack.” He teased, a wild look in his eyes that Mark wasn’t sure he was supposed to like, but he did anyway. Mark was the one to step in this time, closing the space between them until Johnny was the one crowded up against the countertop.

“Well, now I’ve cracked. So are you going to let me return the favour or are we going to forget this ever happened?” He blinked up at Johnny, a hint of fear in his eyes for how Johnny might respond, but his qualms were crushed the moment Johnny leant down to press their lips together in a wet, open-mouthed, messy kiss. Mark gasped a moment, Johnny’s tongue slipping into his mouth, big hand cupping his jaw as he guided the kiss. 

“Only if you’re sure.” Johnny said into his mouth, heat creeping up Mark’s spine as his hands found Johnny’s belt loops, holding on for dear life.

“I’m- I’m very sure.” Mark mumbled, letting him kiss him a little more before dropping to his knees in front of Johnny, looking up at him from where he knelt on the tiled kitchen floor. Johnny held back a groan, helping Mark’s hurried, shaking fingers to get his jeans and underwear halfway down his thighs. And Mark wasn’t certain that he was ‘very sure’ now that he was facing Johnny’s half-hard cock. He swallowed roughly, fingers gripping deftly at the elastic of his waistband.

“Mark, you don’t have to-” Johnny began, propping himself up with a hand on the edge of the counter behind him, the other on his waistband where it brushed Mark’s fingers. Mark leant forward, lips gingerly tracing the thick length in front of him, nuzzling his face against it and guiding Johnny into his hand. 

“I  _ want _ to.” Mark mumbled against him, not looking up and Johnny was almost regretting looking down because the size difference between Mark’s hand and his cock was enough for him to want to blow his load. He shut up after that, letting his eyes drift shut as Mark slowly began taking the head of his cock into his mouth, suckling noisily, but Johnny didn’t seem to mind it messy. A strangled noise threatened to climb up his throat as Mark continued slowly, saliva covering his lips and chin, practically gagging for Johnny to just fuck his mouth, but he stayed still against the counter. It wasn’t long before Mark began a steady pace, bobbing his head over Johnny’s cock, holding the thick base of it in a firm grip that made his fingers look a lot smaller than Johnny knew them to really be. 

“ _ Shit, _ hang on,” Johnny reached down to clutch his hair with a hiss as he hit the back of Mark’s mouth, feeling his throat contract around him, “I thought you said you were inexperienced.” He added breathlessly, finally looking down at Mark as he pulled off with Johnny’s saliva-coated cock still in his hand. Mark scoffed, eyes flashing up to Johnny’s face then down to his cock again, hungry, desperate,

“Not with this. I’ve had some practice with this.” Mark said cockily, chancing another look up at Johnny from under his lashes, sultry, just how Johnny would like it, “You can fuck my throat, you know? I won’t break.” He added devilishly, a dark expression crossing his features before Johnny could quite place it. 

“You think you can manage that?” Johnny scoffed, looking down at his cock and back to Mark with a raised eyebrow, “You’re ambitious, aren’t you?” He went on, but Mark was huffing, dropping his hand from Johnny’s cock with a disappointed little pout that made Johnny desperately  _ want _ to fuck his mouth. 

“I’m not a kid, Johnny.” He started in frustration, staring at the tiled kitchen floor where he was knelt, but Johnny wanted to look at him, gauge his expression. He tilted Mark’s face up, “I know you’re more experienced and you’re hot and famous and have a lot of money. I know I’m not what you want, but can’t you at least treat me like it? Even if it's a lie? It’s patronising to always have to feel like I’ve got something to prove to you.” Mark trailed off quietly, a frown between his brows as he stared up at Johnny from the floor. It was a moment before Johnny licked his lips and relaxed into the counter, his fingers still beneath Mark’s chin. 

“It’s hot when you talk back.” Johnny paused, schooling his face into something a little more serious, controlled, “But I am sorry for making you feel like you have something to prove. I don’t mean to be like that, I just don’t want to push you too far. You’re a good coworker and a pretty good friend, I don’t want to fuck that up.” Johnny said smoothly, cocking his head to wait for Mark’s response, letting him process the apology. 

“Then prove it. Fuck my face and I’ll forgive you.” Mark spoke up firmly. Johnny looked taken aback for a moment before he donned a lazy grin, twining his fingers into Mark’s hair and nodding slowly. 

“Okay, Lee, game’s on.” Johnny smirked, brushing his thumb across Mark’s cheekbone before leaning back and letting Mark get to work, “Pinch my hip if you’ve had enough.” He added, giving Mark an out if he needed it, but he had that determined look in his eyes and it made Johnny curious to how he’d manage. 

“Just get on with it, you can come in my mouth.” Mark shot back, running a hand over Johnny’s waist and relaxing himself before he guided Johnny’s cock into his throat and let him take over with his hands in his hair. It’d been a while since Mark had given head, but it was no less exhilarating as he remembered, as much as he hated to admit it. He knew he was good at it and he knew that he could manage more than he let on, but Johnny was still being careful. He groaned around Johnny’s length to get him to begin and he did, hesitant at first, eyes closed and head tipped back. Mark could feel tears already building between his lashes and the blur of skin made his cock throb, his throat tightening at the familiar sense of asphyxiation. Johnny groaned, hips bucking faster, fucking Mark at an uncontrolled pace as he began chasing his release. And usually giving head wouldn’t be  _ this _ exhilarating, but Johnny was breathing hard and letting out these moans right from his chest, fingers gripping his hair so tight that the tears spilling down Mark’s cheeks were half in pain, but  _ God _ did it feel good. He loved being used like this. 

“Jesus  _ Christ _ ,” Johnny rasped, looking down at Mark from where his head was tipped back, a dirty smirk on his lips as if he knew that Mark got off to this, got off to being  _ used _ like this. And yeah, he did. His left hand found it’s way to his jeans, palming himself through the fabric as Johnny continued to fuck his face so hard that Mark wasn’t sure whether he’d be capable of speaking afterwards, “ _ Fuck,  _ Minhyung-” Johnny stuttered, stomach pulling taut under Mark’s fingertips as he finally came, long and hard, down Mark’s throat. And Mark had never been someone who deprived a man of ending his orgasm without watching him swallow. So he leant back, tears streaking his face as he looked up at Johnny who was still catching his breath and swallowed, scooping the excess off his lips and into his mouth with a groan and really it was crude, but the taste of him was enough to make him want to come for Johnny like this, on the kitchen floor, in his jeans. Johnny let out a raspy curse before picking Mark up off the ground with ridiculous strength and placing him on the countertop behind him, forcing their mouths together with his jeans and underwear still pulled down to his thighs. 

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to kiss after I swallowed.” Mark mumbled against his lips, Johnny slipping his tongue into his mouth and groaning at the reminder. 

“You just looked so good,” Johnny hummed, the hand on Mark’s hip squeezing possessively into his skin and Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, “I wanted to ruin you.” He added under his breath, trying to fight down the primal need to fuck Mark back into submission right there on his kitchen counter. Mark whined a little at that, hands sliding over Johnny’s clavicle, his shoulders, his neck and Johnny wasn’t done with him just yet. He mouthed down to his neck, sucking gently on the skin and Mark half hoped that he’d leave a few hickeys, some sort of proof for Mark to ponder over later, but the bites weren’t firm enough. 

“I- I need to- this was supposed to put us on a level playing field.” Mark whimpered, biting his lip to stop the sound as Johnny’s hand began palming at his cock through his jeans.  _ Fuck _ , he needed to come so  _ bad _ . 

“And then I changed the rules. It’s hot watching you come.” Johnny muttered into the dip of his clavicle, nipping at his collarbone and tracing it with his tongue as he continued working Mark to the edge through his jeans. 

“W-wait, y-you just washed them.” Mark stuttered, feeling undeniably close to his orgasm, but Johnny was simply smirking at him. 

“Then I’ll wash them again.” He retorted, kneading Mark’s cock beneath his palm and Mark could feel it, practically  _ taste _ it on his tongue as his orgasm caught in the pit of his stomach. He clutched onto Johnny’s shoulders, shaking and whining raspily as he came hard in his-  _ Johnny’s- _ underwear. Johnny held him through it, rubbing his hip as he slowly came down, the hand on his crotch falling to a stop, but not leaving him. Mark whimpered at the contact, gasping as he finally collected himself enough to lift his head and look at Johnny properly.

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” He sighed, relaxing his grip on Johnny’s shirt, “I- j-just give me a minute.” Johnny smiled at that, nodding and gathering Mark against his chest as he gasped. 

“Shh, it’s alright.” Johnny soothed, stroking his hair as Mark rested his head on his chest, “I don’t want you slipping into a sub-drop.” He added quietly, nuzzling his nose in Mark’s hair. Mark looked up at him in surprise, hands still clutching his shirt,

“How did you-?” He began, wondering if he’d ever told Johnny that he had a bit of a problem with sub-drops when he was drunk, but he’d remembered a lot from last night and he wasn’t convinced the subject had arisen.

“Well, all the signs were there. I’ve met a few people who struggled with them in the past and you shared a lot of similar tendencies, I didn’t want you to feel insecure about it if I brought it up. Sorry.” Johnny bit his lip, looking genuinely apologetic about it, but Mark was… grateful,  _ pleased _ , that Johnny had noticed and that he wouldn’t have to talk about it with him, “Last night you asked me not to leave you, should I stay with you now, too?” He added gently, cradling Mark’s jaw in one hand and his waist in the other. Mark nodded, eyes going a little glassy as he felt himself give into the need for affection, relaxing completely as he stopped fighting it.

“I just want to stay with you.” Mark mumbled, staring at his hands on Johnny’s chest to avoid his gaze. Johnny hummed his understanding, stepping back an inch to tuck himself back into his underwear and zipper his jeans to lift Mark into his arms.

“Do you want to take a nap with me?” Johnny proposed, guiding them back to his bedroom as Mark nuzzled his neck like the night before, wrapping his legs firmly around Johnny’s waist as if to keep him close.

“Yes, please.”

Mark left that evening, silently wishing he could stay another night when Johnny offered, but he had an early schedule the following day and Doyoung would be pissed if he wasn’t at home when he came to pick him up. Johnny had triple-checked that the drop had passed when Mark began gathering his few things and making his way towards the front door when his driver called.

“We have another award show in two days, you can come back here with me afterwards, alright?” Johnny said gently, kissing his lips as they reached the door, Mark raised an eyebrow at the gesture, “What, you didn’t want me to kiss you? Fine, I take it back.” He teased, but it was sweet, teasing, and Mark found himself smiling.

“So domestic,” Mark grumbled playfully, “I’ll see you soon.” And with that, Mark was whisked away to his penthouse across town, a big empty apartment that smelt of cleaning products and wood polish and never really felt like home.

Two days later, Doyoung stood outside his apartment in a fitted plaid suit, frowning at the camera and mumbling for Mark to hurry the hell up.

“I’m coming, hang on, Hyung!” Mark called, pulling his hoodie over his head and stowing away his evidence from the previous night- the reason why Mark had woken up late. See, Mark was well accustomed with the odd sex dream about a person, but when it was Johnny, he’d woken up with a start and a problem in his pants that would not go away with just his hand. So, it was down to a dildo then and Mark hadn’t had anything other than a few fingers inside himself since- well, since he’d been in Canada. Needless to say, his fun had lasted longer than he’d expected and even after a couple orgasms and a shameless fantasy about Johnny taking him from behind against his floor-to-ceiling window over the city, Mark had still felt dissatisfied. He’d finally fallen asleep at four in the morning, after his third and final orgasm, giving him a total of four hours sleep, but now it was six and Doyoung was yelling at him because they were late.

“Mark, I swear to God, if you’re not out here in the next five minutes I’m going to kick your ass!” Doyoung yelled, arms crossed over his chest and it was hard to find him intimidating when his frown was paired with that little pout that played at his lips when he was mad. Mark shook his damp hair out, tripping over his feet as he pulled on a pair of shoes,

“I’m here, oh my  _ God _ , you’re so dramatic.” Mark huffed, opening the door with a grumble, “Can we stop on the way, I’m hungry and I haven’t even had a coffee yet.” He added, pulling the door shut behind him and looking at Doyoung hopefully.

“Are you joking? We’re already late! Get in the car, you can have my lunch.” Doyoung hurried him, climbing in after him and digging through his bag before pulling out a tupperware box and handing it to Mark along with a chocolate milk.

“Thanks, Hyung, I’ll buy you something good.” He added, trying his best to look apologetic, but Doyoung was scoffing, ruffling his wet hair and flicking his forehead.

“You’re lucky we have some time before the show this evening. You’ve got interviews all morning then I’ll take you to hair and makeup at three to get ready for the award show.” Doyoung explained, pulling out his phone to text their team that they were on their way to the interview and that they wouldn’t be long.

“At three? Why so early? The show starts at six, doesn’t it?” Mark asked around a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich. Doyoung kept his eyes on his phone, replying to messages,

“It starts at seven, but they want to make a few alterations on your outfit and they’re planning on going all out with hair and makeup for tonight. Taeyong said that Johnny is also coming at three so you two can eat together before you go out there. There’s going to be a lot of eyes on you.” Doyoung said carefully, finally looking at Mark to gauge his expression. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, blank-faced and doubting himself suddenly.

“It means that it’d be fatal for you to drop your guard tonight. The press needs to believe it or it’ll affect his job. It might even affect you too.”

Mark had just about had enough of telling the camera what his favourite food was and what super power he wished he had, so when Doyoung told him that the interviews were over, he felt happier than he had all day. He hadn't thought about what exactly that meant, though, because now he was wishing to be back in front of a camera telling the viewers his favourite type of pasta- it was linguini, but that wasn’t really important right now. 

“Mark, I need you in hair and-”

“Someone go and get Mark’s bag from the car-!”

“Does that fit better or should I take it in a bit-”

“Who did his eyeliner? That is utter shite-”

Mark felt as though he were a main character in a shitty Hollywood movie and really with the amount of prodding and poking and scraping his hair back, he was sure that some of the staff must have forgotten that he was a real person and not a wax figurine for them to play with. 

“Taeyong!” Doyoung was at Mark’s side, calling for Johnny’s manager across the room whilst he was stabbed in the leg with a pin that was supposed to mark his inseam.

“Holy shit, Doie, what’s got into everyone tonight? I’ve just had to call in another hairdresser to fix Johnny’s colour. It was supposed to be red not candyfloss-pink,  _ Jesus _ !” Taeyong exasperated, looking exhausted already. It was only five-thirty. Mark wanted to smile at the red hair dye that stained Taeyong’s hands, his own disheveled hair and a coffee stain on the front of his white shirt. They’d been there for over two hours and Mark hadn’t so much as seen Johnny, even though their rooms were next door to one another.

“Is it fixed now? Oh  _ God _ , they still haven’t fixed your eyeliner!” Doyoung rambled out, looking at Taeyong then turning to Mark as he noticed his uneven eyeliner, “Why did they bring a temp on this job? He needs to look perfect!” Doyoung added under his breath, stress creasing his brows.

“This is ridiculous, bring him to Johnny’s room for makeup. We’ve got this great artist, Hyunhee, she’ll sort this out.” Taeyong said smoothly, batting the temp’s hand away as she came back to fix Mark’s makeup whilst the other makeup artists sat around chatting. Doyoung sighed, making his way over to them with that stern look on his face that never seemed to be directed at Mark, “Come on, he’s going to yell and there’s not a lot of time.” Taeyong added as he noticed Doyoung beginning to talk to the artists. He guided Mark next door, the atmosphere in Johnny’s dressing room a lot nicer. The artists were working leisurely now that Johnny’s hair was fixed and the stay-in conditioner was soaking in. Mark met his eyes in the mirror,

“And what happened to you?” Johnny smirked, turning around in his chair and placing his phone aside, “I thought they were supposed to make you look better, not worse.” He went on teasing, watching as Taeyong guided him into the chair beside him, ushering the makeup artist. She breathed harshly through her teeth.

“What did they  _ do _ to you?” Hyunhee asked in disdain, calling for her assistant to get a new shade of foundation and the makeup wipes from her bag. Apparently it wasn’t just the eyeliner that had been a bust.

“Don’t even ask, they had an unsupervised temp. Doyoung’s yelling at them now.” Mark grumbled, sighing in frustration as the tailor from earlier came in, smiling sheepishly and hanging his outfit on the rack, asking someone to press it for him.

“You look tired already, didn’t get much sleep?” Johnny asked, turning in his chair to look at Mark from the side, Mark glaring at him in the reflection.

“Oh, four hours or so, I’ll live.” Mark sighed in response, quieting down once his hairdresser began blow-drying his hair. Mark eyed him in the mirror and tried not to remind himself of the dream he’d had last night.

When Doyoung said that Mark needed to look his best, Mark had thought that a nice suit and tie would suffice, not  _ this _ . He stood on the red carpet beside Johnny, press calling for them from every side, until the flashes had him seeing stars. Johnny’s hand was firm on his waist, his  _ cinched _ waist thanks to his tailor. Johnny had been lucky, dressed perfectly in a dark gray pinstripe suit, his white button-down fitted taut across his chest and Mark wondered if they’d had it shrunk especially for the occasion. He shook his head of the thoughts, swallowing and repositioning himself as they posed at another set of cameras a little further along. Mark had been less fortunate in the fashion sense, for him, but apparently not for the cameras. The cameras  _ loved _ it. He’d been dressed down in fitted black slacks that had his ass looking a lot better than he ever knew it could look and a blazer with nothing underneath. His waist had been cinched tight with a belt, black collar making way for his pale white chest and the array of badges and jewellery that hung over his breast pocket. And then there was the choker that Johnny hadn’t seemed to be able to take his eyes off of. The black velvet fabric looked positively delectable against Mark’s smooth skin, his clavicle enhanced with makeup to make him look a little more innocent, a little more feminine. And for the second time in his life, he found himself on a red carpet, wondering how in God’s name he’d gotten here.

“Are you good? You’re shaking.” Johnny said through a smile, leaning into Mark’s ear, causing a rough sound of excitement to ripple through the crowd and a sudden uptake in the number of camera shutters going off.

“Fine, completely fine.” He lied through his teeth and it almost had Johnny breaking composure and laughing at the irritation in his voice. 

“I know there’s a lot of skin on show, but you look good. Really fucking good.” Johnny whispered against his neck this time, the audience in complete uproar as reporters began asking questions and girls began screaming. Mark sighed and smiled, putting on a show as he threw his head back and laughed as if Johnny had said something funny. Johnny played along and when Mark looked up the carpet towards their managers, Doyoung was nodding, a pleased smile on his face.

Johnny’s hand was on his thigh. Johnny’s hand was high up on his thigh, under the table, in the middle of the award show. Mark kept sneaking glances at him to try and get his attention, try to work out if he was doing this all on purpose or if he hadn’t noticed how it was riling Mark up. So far, he thought that Johnny hadn’t noticed, but when the interval swung around and Johnny’s hand didn’t leave, he decided to speak up.

“I’m going to try and persuade Doyoung into letting me have a glass.” Mark nodded towards the waiter holding a tray of champagne flutes as he rounded their table.

“Oh, you could probably get away with anything looking like this.” Johnny mumbled against his neck as he moved to stand from his seat as well, stretching his legs and pulling his blazer on before they made their way towards Taeyong and Doyoung who were conspiring a little away from their table.

“Mark, are you okay?” Doyoung looked up as he noticed them approaching and it was obvious that he was more than a little star-struck with how Mark had brushed up this evening. He made a point of stepping forward, turning his full attention on him and it felt stupid to say, but Mark felt a little bashful at that. Doyoung had never given Mark this sort of attention.

“Yes, I just wondered if you’d let me have a glass of champagne or two? You know, since I had such a busy day.” Mark asked gently, clearly trying to tempt Doyoung with his voice, lure him in with his eyes that’d been rimmed in gold to match the buckle of the belt that cinched his waist. Johnny wanted to put his hands on him.

“Well, I guess a couple glasses wouldn’t hurt.” Doyoung said with a sigh, not taking his eyes off of Mark as he smiled wide, turning to Johnny with a look that read along the lines of ‘ _ I told you so’ _ , “Just no more than two, okay?” Doyoung added, returning the smile before turning back to Taeyong who also seemed to be staring intently at Mark. Johnny pulled him in by the waist, holding him against his side,

“Let’s go and get a drink.” Johnny said smoothly, trying to tamper down the unease that had edged it’s way into his voice as he guided Mark back to their table, his grip on his waist becoming possessive.

“What’s going on with you? You’ll end up bruising me if you keep holding my hip this tight.” Mark said in confusion, trying to wiggle out of his hold, but it was a half-assed attempt and the idea of Johnny marking him was not nearly as unappealing as he was making it out to be.

“You’d like that.” Johnny said lowly, pulling Mark’s chair out and handing him a champagne flute as he sat down, “Go slowly, we both know what you’re like when you get drunk.” Mark scowled at him and took a sip of champagne, feeling inexplicably better all ready. Johnny watched him carefully, his own champagne flute dangling precariously between his fingers.

“I’m not usually like that, it’d just been a while.” Mark grumbled, pouting at Johnny as he smirked, “You’re hot and Jaehyun left me, so I took my chances.” He added, taking another long sip of his drink before Johnny was grabbing his elbow to get him to slow down.

“Oh, so I was a rebound? Pity.” Johnny said, wiping a faux tear away, but Mark was laughing, shoving his thigh playfully, “I thought we were boyfriends, I thought we were  _ in love _ .” He went on teasing, waving his hands about as if to address their situation. It wasn’t something Mark was really getting used to and he doubted he ever really would.

“We  _ are  _ in love.” Mark played along, blowing a kiss at Johnny and erupting in giggles as Taeyong and Doyoung arrived back at their table.

“I said two glasses! Are you already pissed?” Doyoung asked in exasperation, but Mark was shaking his head, smiling prettily up at Doyoung and all his anger seemed to seep away, “I guess it’s fine, just this once.”

“I’m not pissed, this is still my first, Hyung.” Mark assured, turning to Taeyong who looked a little flustered, “Taeyong-Hyung, are you okay? You look a little flushed.” Mark asked, wondering why no one else seemed to have picked up on it, but Johnny was quickly jumping in, tugging at Mark’s hand to divert his attention.

“There’s only a few minutes left of the interval, come with me to the bathroom?” He stood, giving Taeyong a wary look that Mark tried to read, but they seemed to be having some sort of non-verbal conversation.

“But-” Mark began, Johnny whisking him away with his hand comfortably on his hip. Mark was getting used to it.

“I’ll tell you in a minute, just come with me.” Johnny responded, pulling Mark towards the double doors and down the hall until they were in the bathroom. 

“What’s going on? Is Taeyong-Hyung okay?” Mark began asking rapidly, watching as Johnny leant up against the wall and put his hand under the dryer to cover up their voices in case anyone was inside the stalls. Johnny pulled Mark in closer,

“You really can’t read the room, can you?” Johnny accused with a smirk, looking at Mark expectantly to see if he could figure it out, “They just fucked, Mark.” It was amusing to see how quickly Mark’s expression changed.

“What? No way, you’re being stupid. What would make you even think that?” Mark asked rhetorically, bowing as a man came forward to dry his hands, leaving a moment later as the bathroom fell silent.

“Because I know what Taeyong looks like after he’s been fucked.”  _ And before and during.  _ Johnny bit his lip, trying to look rye, but he had a sort of smugness about him that was strangely getting on Mark’s nerves. Mark took a moment to process the words before stepping back from Johnny with a look somewhere between shock and disgust.

“You fucked your  _ manager _ ?” Mark yelped, clamping a hand over his own mouth, but there was thankfully no one around. Johnny bit back a smile,

“I would’ve thought you’d slept with Doyoung by now, he seems like a man with a lot of experience.” Johnny shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, glad that he’d left his suit jacket behind.

“B-but- he’s your  _ manager _ , Johnny!” Mark whispered harshly, confusion writ across his face. Johnny found it sort of endearing.

“Oh, come on, it only happened once or twice. He’s hot, we’re single, I’m horny.” He shrugged again, acting nonchalant to it all and Mark found himself wondering why he’d never learnt this nonchalance in his life.  _ Was fucking your manager really something to be nonchalant about? _

“You- I have so many questions.” Mark sighed, looking back to the door behind him, “We have to go, the second half is starting soon and you’re up for a few.” He added, a hint of disappointment in his eyes, it reminded Johnny of the night he’d left his apartment, simply muttering that he had to go before deserting Johnny with a bowl and a half of Doenjang-guk. They’d never addressed that night. Johnny grabbed his wrist.

“Are you angry?” He asked gently, innocence pulling a deep frown between his brows, concern nagging at his heart.

“What? No, I’m not angry, let’s go.” Mark settled, finally processing what exactly he was feeling. He was disappointed. Johnny wasn’t his, Johnny was  _ never _ his. And once again, Mark remembered that this wasn’t his world, ‘ _ you’re in his world now’ _ , Doyoung’s words resonated through him.

“Mark, wait, what is it?” Johnny asked, pinning Mark’s hips gently against the edge of the sink and somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about how Doyoung would chastise him if he came back with so much as a wrinkle in his blazer.

“It’s nothing, let’s just go.” Mark tried to pull away, but Johnny was on him, kissing him expeditiously. They weren’t supposed to be doing this, not here, maybe in front of the cameras, but not here.

“Stop pushing me away.” Johnny mumbled against Mark’s lips, pressing back in to lap at the seam of his mouth, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Mark knew that he didn’t mean physically, because right now, Mark was practically guiding the kiss, a desperate sound falling from his lips and Johnny knew that if he wasn’t careful he’d end up taking Mark right there against a bathroom wall.

“We have to go.” Mark responded, making no move to pull away, instead leaning back in to nip at Johnny’s bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue. Johnny sighed shakily, gently guiding Mark’s face away from his,

“I know something’s up, I’m not going to drop it, but we need to go. We can talk when we get home, okay?” Johnny tried to soothe, noticing the rejection apparent in Mark’s eyes and wanting desperately to fix it. He nodded slowly, chasing after Johnny’s lips as he left a chaste kiss across his smudged lipstick before guiding them out.

Johnny was on an adrenaline high and Mark was sure that this night wasn’t going to end anytime soon. They were minutes from Johnny’s apartment, Mark practically buzzing from Johnny’s persistent hands on him that hadn’t quit since the minute Johnny had been freed of Taeyong and Doyoung’s praise after winning three awards.  _ Just until the apartment _ , Mark reminded himself, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from just crawling into Johnny’s lap right there in the backseat. It was difficult, considering how frisky Johnny’s hands were becoming.

“Johnny, wait, we’re almost there.” Mark soothed under his breath, unconsciously baring his neck as Johnny began mouthing at his throat like a rabid animal. The car came to a stop in the underground parking lot and Johnny was out and holding the door for Mark in record time, thanking the driver and ushering Mark into the elevator.

“Tell me about earlier.” Johnny pinned him up against the elevator wall the moment the doors closed, latching his mouth onto Mark’s throat, his hands moulding perfectly into the curve of his waist.

“N-nothing, it’s nothing.” Mark said distractedly, twining his fingers into Johnny’s hair to hold him against a particularly sensitive spot that had his legs almost failing him, “Don’t kill the mood.” He added, tipping his head back against the wall and only startling when the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the bell dinging to announce Johnny’s floor. Johnny pulled back to study his face, biting his lip in thought before guiding Mark out of the elevator and into his apartment, kicking their shoes off in the doorway.

“It’s not  _ nothing _ , you were upset,” Johnny spoke once they settled on the sofa, his hands still roaming Mark, keeping him on edge, just turned on enough for Mark to be ready should Johnny just suddenly jump the gun, “Why were you upset?”

“I wasn’t upset,” Mark sighed, looking at Johnny earnestly before shifting his gaze elsewhere, “I just- I know you’re experienced and I know I’m just another notch in your belt, but it’s nice to feel wanted every once in a while.” Mark trailed off, chewing on his lip as he stared blankly at the coffee table he’d almost upended three nights ago when he’d come from riding Johnny’s thigh.

“You think I’m really like that?” Johnny asked, half amused, half disappointed, “Mark, I can’t date, I can’t meet anyone- you know how it is, there’s no freedom and when there is, we have to hide. I’m not as bad as everyone thinks, I swear. Yes, I might be good at quick fucks, but that’s only because I’m not actually given the chance to get to know them, but I know you. I know it’s all pretend and I know you think I’m just going to fuck you and leave, but I won’t. We have a contract and would it really be so bad if we ended up actually developing feelings for one another? It wouldn’t make a difference, right? We’re already out to the public.” Johnny proposed as if he were suggesting a coffee date to fill his busy schedule with. The worst part was that Mark was actually considering it. There really was no harm in them actually developing feelings and if they didn’t, well, the contract had to end eventually.

“I think that’s enough talking for now.” Mark swallowed dryly, blatantly staring at Johnny’s lips before climbing over his waist and ravishing his mouth. Johnny let out a surprised little laugh before reciprocating, humming into the kiss and lifting Mark up into his arms to carry him to bed.

“You said you didn’t have a lot of experience. Tell me honestly, I need to know.” Johnny asked as he settled Mark down against the sheets, growling at the sight of him in full makeup and his pretty evening outfit.

“J-just once. We-we were drunk and he fucked me at a party, that’s it.” Mark mumbled, staring at Johnny’s chest instead of his face. Johnny tried not to look too surprised.

“Do you remember it?” Johnny asked carefully, undoing his tie and tossing it aside. Mark shook his head,

“No, but I- I know what I like. I know my limits.” Mark tried to explain, watching as Johnny took off his cufflinks, setting them on the bedside table and reaching for the lube as he leant over Mark.

“And you’re sure you like it rough?” Johnny teased, leaning back and tossing the lube beside Mark as he began undoing the belt around Mark’s waist.

“I’m more than sure.” Mark said confidently, sighing as Johnny tossed the belt aside and undid his blazer, revealing the rest of his chest, the parts that the public  _ didn’t _ get to see. Johnny scoffed at the response, nodding slowly as he let Mark undo his shirt buttons, kissing his throat distractingly.

“Speed it up, Mark.” Johnny said, warning in his voice that only assured Mark that they wouldn’t be finished after just one round tonight. Mark got to the last of his buttons, tearing the shirt off his shoulders and wrapping his leg around Johnny’s waist to flip them, Johnny laying spread out for him on the sheets. There were few things in life that Mark truly treasured, but Johnny pinned beneath his hips whilst he momentarily held the upper hand was steadily climbing it’s way to the top of his list.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Mark breathed, leaning down to attack Johnny’s neck, sliding his lips over his collarbones and nipping hard along his pectorals, primal, animalistic, “Want you, Hyung, want you so bad.” Mark was slipping under, falling into that headspace that had him taking whatever it was that Johnny gave him and Johnny wanted him like that, but he needed him sane for just a moment more.

“Safe word, Mark?” Johnny said firmly, reaching up to cradle Mark’s face, trying to have his full attention before he let himself go completely. Mark nodded, eyes clearing as he processed the question,

“One-two-seven.” Mark said smoothly, it was probably too long to be a safeword, but he was sure he wouldn’t need to use it anyway.

“What’s that?” Johnny asked with a smirk, helping to undo Mark’s pants as he sat over his hips looking pretty as always.

“Our first public appearance. January 27th, the day I tripped on the red carpet.” Mark commemorated, smiling stupidly at Johnny’s surprised expression, yelping when Johnny flipped them back over, tearing Mark’s pants down his thighs as he mouthed harshly along his abdomen, lapping his navel until Mark was squirming, begging for him to go lower. Johnny obliged a moment later, tossing Mark’s underwear aside and leaving him naked, flushed on Johnny’s sheets. He looked fucking delectable and Johnny was  _ famished _ .

“Holy shit, look at you.” Johnny breathed as he leant back, admiring Mark’s flushed body, cock leaking pathetically onto his stomach as he twitched in desperation. He wriggled at the praise, their previous conversation all but forgotten as Johnny slid his thumb over the slicked head of Mark’s cock, watching in amusement as he curled his nails into Johnny’s shoulders. 

“H-Hyung, please, I’m desperate.” Mark said softly, arching his body up into Johnny’s touch, but Johnny was leaning down, mouthing his cock, lapping up the pre-come and taking him into his mouth, “Ah-!  _ Shit- _ ” Johnny looked up at him over his stomach, cheeks hollowed and his eyes aglow with something akin to mischief. Mark relaxed against the sheets, fingers falling from where he’d slid his hands up from Johnny’s shoulders to his hair and instead curling them into the sheets in order of not tearing out Johnny’s precious locks.

“Keep your eyes open.” Mark heard Johnny say, obeying eagerly before looking down at Johnny, his lips glinting with saliva, “Don’t come until I say so.” He added, diving back between Mark’s thighs again, but mouthing at his balls now, sucking on his skin noisily. He dipped down to Mark’s perineum, kissing his skin as he went, and he had an idea of where this might be going, knowing full well that Johnny wouldn’t go easy on him. Johnny’s tongue found his hole in haste, lapping his rim generously, building up to tonguing him shallowly. Mark could already feel the ache of an orgasm in the pit of his stomach, begging for him to touch himself, but he was a good boy. He knew he’d be punished if he touched himself and as arousing as that was, this was only the second time in his life that someone was fucking him so he had half a mind to want to keep it simple. His hands stayed gripped in the sheets beside his head.

“H-Hyung,” Mark begged weakly, shuffling his hips up when Johnny’s hands found his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and leaning back to get a good look at his pretty, bare hole. Mark hated to admit the amount of money he’d spent on laser hair removal, but it was worth it, “Hyung,  _ p-please _ , I need more-” He begged a little louder, the shake still in his voice as Johnny went back in, sucking the tight muscle of his entrance and pushing his tongue in properly this time, no more shallow tongue fucks. Mark moaned, letting his eyes shut as he concentrated on holding back his orgasm, thighs tensing under Johnny’s grip as he tried his best to obey his orders.

“Can you come untouched for me?” Johnny asked, growling suddenly when he noticed Mark’s eyes had closed. Johnny brought his hand down on the inside of Mark’s thigh as punishment, the smack echoing around the room and startling Mark into a long, drawn out moan that had him covering his mouth in embarrassment, “Eyes. Open.” He chastised, watching as Mark opened his eyes, still half-lidded, dazed as he focused on Johnny. The sting of his reprimanding slap had Mark whining, expression only begging for more as he slid his hand down the sheets to disobey again. Maybe it was rewarding to be a bad boy.

“ _ P-please _ , I need t-to come,  _ Hyung- _ ” Mark’s breath caught in his throat as another slap resonated throughout the room, his other leg stinging with a matching red mark, Johnny staring at him with a fire in his eyes that had Mark wondering what else he’d be in for.

“You won’t be coming at all if you keep this up.” Johnny growled, “Now, answer my question; can you come untouched, or not?” He said, irritation lacing his voice as Mark stared at him between his legs. He was a sight to behold, really.

“Y-yes,” Mark answered shakily, nodding his head and groaning as Johnny reached a hand up to hold Mark’s wrists together against his chest, his other hand slipping down to push his thighs apart and lean back in, “But-  _ ahh-! _ ” Mark wanted to tell Johnny that he’d only come untouched a handful of times and most of them had been from some pretty intense ass-play. He needed to know that Johnny was probably going to be there for a while if that was how he intended on getting him off.

“Be good for Hyung and I’ll let go of your hands.” Johnny said firmly, diving back in to fuck Mark’s hole with his tongue, soft and wet and so crude that it had Mark’s head spinning, begging for more. Johnny’s ass-eating skills were pretty impressive.

“ _Nghh-_ Hyung! _Ah-_ _ahh-_ ” It didn’t sound like his voice, but Mark was sure it was him moaning, grinding his hips down on Johnny’s tongue as his orgasm threatened to spill over, drown him in bliss and he had absolutely no qualms about doing so, except that Johnny had told him that he was only to come when he was given permission. Johnny continued, fingers gripping the inside of Mark’s right thigh, the crescent indents of his nails like a brand that Mark wanted to keep for as long as he lived. He slowly released the grip he had on Mark’s hands, staring up at him from between his thighs to check that Mark was keeping his hands occupied elsewhere. Johnny sucked on his rim harshly in response, a little reward for doing as he was told and it almost made Mark buck his hips to grind down on his face, but Johnny growled against his entrance, pushing his hips firmly against the mattress. 

“Minhyung.” Johnny said sharply, lips vibrating against him and Mark seemed to be hyper focused on every little thing Johnny was doing down there with his mouth, everything felt like it’d been magnified and as Johnny dove back in, he suddenly got the urge to tell Johnny that he was close. 

“H-Hyung-!” Mark got out a short sob before positively losing his train of thought and not knowing how to finish the sentence. Luckily, Johnny seemed to understand as he hummed against his skin, leaning back after a few moments,

“You can come when you want, baby, you’ve been so good.” He praised, watching as Mark whipped his head back at the encouragement, focusing on not bucking his hips, making sure to be as well behaved as he could. Even if he did sort of crave a punishment, his submissive brain was more focused on pleasing Johnny. Mark tried to focus on his orgasm, approaching slower than usual due to the lack of direct contact to his cock, but he could still feel it, his skin turning hot at the sensation. Johnny slipped his index finger in alongside his tongue, slicked with saliva and Mark was crying out, urging Johnny on, faster, until he felt his orgasm approaching unexpectedly quick. 

“H-Hyung, Hyung-!  _ Ahh- _ ” Mark came, suddenly, hips bucking and Johnny’s hands weren’t stopping him now. He felt like his soul might float out of his body if Johnny didn’t get his hands back on his thighs or his waist, hold him down as if he needed grounding. Mark wondered briefly if anyone else could’ve made him come untouched that quickly, probably not. He took a long moment to recover, Johnny only pulling back when Mark began to whine and push his hand away, grumbling that he needed a moment. Johnny smirked, pulling back and wiping saliva off his chin with the back of his hand, crawling over Mark to stare at him properly,

“You scared me a moment. You looked like you were going to pass out right before you came.” Johnny said gently, cradling his face to stare into his eyes earnestly, but Mark was chuckling sleepily. 

“I- I haven’t come untouched for awhile and, even then, it wasn’t something I did often. I was pretty surprised that you got me there that quick.” Mark said breathlessly against his lips, pressing their noses together as Mark tried to explain himself. Johnny hummed softly, nosing at Mark’s clavicle, unable to keep his mouth off him for even a moment.

“Do you feel alright?” He asked gently, leaning back to stare at him carefully, survey his condition and check in on him. Mark nodded quickly, easing the concern from Johnny’s eyebrows with his thumbs,

“Let me blow you?” He mumbled, leaning up on his elbows to stare at Johnny properly, watching his reaction as he asked it ever-so innocently. Johnny tried not to choke on his saliva, 

“Y-yeah, okay.” He got out shakilly, voice sounding choked, but Mark was simply pushing him to the end of the bed, kneeling in front of him as Johnny stood. Mark only then realised that Johnny was still clothed from the waist down, his tight suit pants only making the bulge all the more obvious. 

“Fuck, I’m glad you didn’t get hard on the red carpet.” Mark muttered under his breath, kneeling up to trace Johnny’s length through the fabric of his pants and underwear. Johnny let out a shaky breath, somewhere between a sigh and a laugh,

“Why? Are you getting possessive?” Johnny asked carefully, hands tangling in Mark’s hair, knotting it even more than before. Mark whined, blushing a little and trying to avoid Johnny’s gaze, “Oh, so you  _ are _ possessive of me?” Johnny tilted his chin up, ignoring Mark’s fumbling fingers on his belt loops, “Does the thought of someone else seeing me like this make you jealous? The thought of me  _ using _ someone else like this,  _ fucking _ with someone else like this, get you angry?” Johnny could see the hint of jealousy in Mark’s eyes, edging on insanity at the thought of Johnny spreading someone else out on his bed, diving his face between their thighs, fucking their face, pressing their fingers into Johnny’s hips- it had Mark almost shaking with possessiveness. He’d never thought himself to be the jealous type, but with Johnny, there was so much more to prove, so much more to be possessive  _ of _ . It was easy for Mark to get jealous.

“ _Fuck_ , shut up- mine, _mine-_ ” Mark growled against his crotch, embarrassed tears burning his eyes, because really, Johnny never really was his- he’d likely never _truly_ _be_ his- but in that moment Mark was determined to lie to himself, trick himself into thinking that this was all for him, only him. Johnny tutted, pushing Mark’s face back from where he’d buried it in Johnny’s hipbone, 

“Prove it,” He said sternly, undoing his belt and pulling it through the loops, not missing the interested look Mark gave it, “We’ll use that later, don’t worry.” He scoffed, placing the belt aside to let Mark have his way. Desperate would be an understatement in the situation, Mark was desirous, frantic. He reached for Johnny’s waistband at lightning speed, tugging the zipper down and tearing his underwear down with his pants, leaving them hanging at his thighs before diving in to mouth wetly at his cock. Johnny let out a breathy sigh, fingers curling against his scalp again, pulling at his hair as Mark took him into his mouth properly. It was good to know that Mark’s cock-sucking skills hadn’t faltered since the last time.

“W-wanna fuck my face again?” Mark pulled off to look up at him, hands splayed on his hips, blinking up at Johnny with that faux innocent look that got him everything he wanted, especially tonight. Johnny hummed his response, pushing Mark back down on his cock as he bit his lip, staving off his orgasm. Mark was deepthroating him now, swallowing around his cock and breathing harshly through his nose. Even with his eyeliner smudging down his cheeks, tears spilling from his eyes, Johnny thought he was the most beautiful thing that he’d ever seen. And Johnny had fucked a lot of people, met hundreds more, but Mark made it to the top of the list, even like this with his hair ruined and his makeup smudged, Johnny knew he’d never find anyone better. He knocked his head back to rid himself of the thought, trying his best to focus on his orgasm and not his imposing  _ feelings _ .

“ _ F-fuck _ , Mark, I’m gonna come soon.” Johnny got out, slowing his hips down after he heard Mark gag particularly loudly. He knew that Mark would let him know if it was too much, but he didn’t exactly want to break Mark completely before he even got the chance to fuck him. Mark moaned around his length, hands falling from Johnny’s hips to start fisting at his cock again. Johnny couldn’t last long with this view of Mark fucking into his fist as he had his face fucked. He felt his balls tighten against his body, tugging suddenly at Mark’s hair to get him to pull off, but Mark was making a sound of protest in the back of his throat, eyes pleading for him to come down his throat. And Johnny couldn’t bring himself to deny Mark of that. He came undone all too quickly, cum spilling down Mark’s throat, slipping out of his mouth and running down his chin as he tried to pull out a bit, so as to not choke him completely. It was a long moment of recovery on Johnny’s part before he collected himself enough to look down at Mark.

“You came a lot.” Mark said teasingly, voice scratchy as he wiped the cum into his mouth with the back of his hand, his other hand still wrapped tight around his cock, “I like the way you taste, don’t give me that look.” Johnny hadn’t even been aware he was giving him a look, but he was right in thinking that he was worried about the fact that Mark had swallowed again.

“It’s just probably not the best diet, that’s all.” Johnny said easily, trying to soothe his worries, “I mean, I’ve been tested recently and I’m clean, but- I’m still worried about you.” It was easier to voice the concern than to keep making up excuses. Mark hummed, getting up from his knees and almost collapsing again when a cramp ran through his legs. Johnny caught him easily, kicking his pants and underwear off completely now and lifting Mark back onto the bed, massaging the strain out of his legs.

“It’s fine, I’ve never had problems before and I’ve been tested recently too, there’s nothing to worry about.” Mark said tiredly, cock still half-hard, laying against his thigh, “I’ll know when to stop swallowing, Johnny, you don’t need to worry about me.” He said with a smile, groaning as the cramp eased up.

“You’re enjoying this much more than you should be.” Johnny teased, but Mark was already looking at him with dark eyes again, fingers gripping the sheets to keep them occupied elsewhere. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“How long before you can get it up again?”

As it turned out- not very long, Mark thought to himself as Johnny finished all over his stomach after fucking him for the first time. At some point Mark had started crying in pleasure, makeup smearing down his cheeks, but Johnny had been all too eager to kiss away his tears and only fuck him harder. Johnny was breathing hard next to him, his arm slung over Mark’s chest as he nuzzled his neck,

“You’re fucking incredible.” He said under his breath, half hoping Mark wouldn’t hear it, but he had and was smiling all the same. 

“Tight as a virgin, huh?” Mark repeated back the words Johnny had uttered to him as he’d slid into him for the first time. He probably wasn’t far from the truth, but Mark still used toys, he wasn’t a prude. 

“Shut up, you were.” Johnny chuckled into his neck, kissing a hickey he’d left and nosing into his jaw. 

“Yeah, I don’t think it’ll be that way by tomorrow if your libido is anything to go by.” Mark smiled, turning his head to capture Johnny’s lips against his own, open mouthed and languid. 

“Mm, you want me to fuck you until you’re all loose and ready for me whenever I want you, huh? Want me to fuck you until you don’t remember what it feels like without my cock inside you?” Johnny teased, pushing back up onto his forearms to cage Mark beneath his body again, “Want me to fuck you until the only thing left for you to beg for is my name? Do you want me to fuck you until then?” Mark let out a shuddered breath, reaching a hand up to cradle Johnny’s neck, his submissive falling to the back of his mind at the hint of challenge in Johnny’s eyes,

“Even until I’m slurring my words, even then. I want you fucking me until I can’t even move, can’t even think without you being inside me and then I want you to fuck me some  _ more _ .” Mark could play this game too, but he usually played to win and Johnny didn’t look like he was planning on becoming a loser here. 

“I’ll have you coming until you pass out, baby, on my fingers, my tongue, my cock. And even when we try to clean you up I’ll fuck you again against the shower wall, bend you over the sink and eat you out, get you on your knees on the shower floor. I’ll fuck you good enough to have you ruined for anyone else- to have you thinking that  _ no one  _ else could ever fuck you like I do.” Well, Mark thought, he was right about that. Mark was already quite convinced that nobody else ever  _ could _ fuck him like Johnny did and that was only after one round. He let out a shaky breath, admitting defeat as he submitted to Johnny,  _ God, _ he wanted him. If the circumstances were any different, Mark probably would’ve blurted out a confession at that point, some jumbled explanation as to why that comment made him sort of want to cry- because he wished that Johnny  _ would _ be his first and last, that Johnny would be the only person to ever fuck him from now on and that Mark would be the only person Johnny would fuck. But it wasn’t realistic.

“Then do it, fuck me  _ again _ .” Mark let out a strangled sound in his throat, as Johnny pressed his knee between his legs, thigh rubbing at his half-hard cock. Johnny growling into his throat as he climbed back over him. Mark wondered if he’d be able to manage, but right now the pleasure was clouding his judgement and all he could think was Johnny _ , Johnny, Johnny _ . 

“Want to try riding me?” He asked against his windpipe, timbre vibrating against us skin as he question Mark. It was a stupid question- _ of course _ Mark wanted to ride him, but the question was whether he could or not. He groaned, fingers curling into Johnny’s hair as he held him against his neck, legs falling open again. 

“Y-yeah, I want to try it.” He mumbled, releasing him so Johnny could help flip their positions. He was careful as he crawled over Johnny’s thighs and only then did Johnny realise it was because his legs were shaking precariously. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re still shaking.” Johnny asked, slightly taken aback by the sight, but Mark was groaning, falling int his chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“F-fuck yes,  _ please _ , Johnny.” He whimpered, nosing Johnny’s jawline and letting Johnny guide his hips over his waist. He stroked himself a few times before grabbing by the lube again and slipping three fingers right back into Mark’s hole. From where he was sat, Johnny could see how stretched out and pink Mark’s entrance looked. Johnny wanted to soothe it with his mouth again, kiss away the pain and lick into him until Mar was writhing on the sheets again. 

“Stay still for a moment, let me do it.” Johnny reassured, wrapping one strong arm around his waist to hold him up as he guided himself inside Mark. He let out a soft little groan, drowned out by Mark’s endless whimpers and pleas for more, babbling in two languages as he tucked his face into Johnny’s shoulder. 

“ _ Hyung _ , Hyu-  _ ahh _ !” Mark was shaking again, fingers gripping tight at Johnny’s hair as he sunk down, adjusting to his size and taking him in, inch by searing inch. 

“Shh, baby, almost there.” Johnny soothed quietly into his neck, kissing the cartilage of his ear to try and soothe him. Mark tried not to tense up at the new position, but it felt a little more difficult to get used to than before. His thighs were already burning and the way he could still feel Johnny sinking into him deeper had him wondering whether or not it would ever end. He gasped, finally feeling Johnny’s thighs beneath his and he could vaguely believe that if he looked down at his stomach, he’d be stuffed with Johnny’s cock. 

“I-uh- it feels-” He began, gasping for air as if he’d been underwater for a long time. His throat felt dry and the entire sensation was different to anything he’d ever felt before- this didn’t live up to any of his toys, this didn’t even hold a candle to them. Johnny chuckled softly, stroking his hands over Mark’s back, soothing his tensed muscles and hushing him as he got used to it, whimpering and shivering in Johnny’s lap. 

“I know, just take it slow,” Johnny soothed, trying to lean back and gauge Mark’s expression but he was practically glued to Johnny’s shoulder, hiding his face until he acquainted himself with the feeling, “We’ll go at your pace. I can wait for you, just take your time.” He hummed, kissing Mark’s ear again as he let him adjust. It was a long few moments of Mark breathing heavily into his neck, relaxing slowly before he began moving his hips slightly, grinding himself down without moving too drastically. Johnny let him do as he pleased for a while until Mark became impatient, fingers scrambling at Johnny’s shoulders as he leant back to properly steady himself, rising onto his knees and shakily dropping back onto Johnny’s lap after he’d gone a few inches.

“I- I can’t-” He tried to comprehend that his legs were cramping, that he couldn’t get Johnny’s cock to brush his prostate properly in this position, but his brain seemed to have cut connection with his mouth, “H-help me.” He whined, looking at Johnny pleadingly, eyes watering in desperation. Johnny smirked, nodding and gently moving his hands lower on Mark’s waist to help guide him.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” He soothed, seeing how pent up Mark was getting from the friction. He could tell from the way Mark’s lip quivered that he was going to cry soon and Johnny hated how much that turned him on. He bounced Mark on his cock a few more times before deciding that enough was enough and flipping Mark onto his hands and knees on the mattress. 

“F-fuck, H-hyung, fuck!” Mark was whining all too quickly, a rough sound coming from his mouth before Johnny even thrusted back into him and only then did Johnny realise that Mark had noticed the reason for the mirror at the foot of his bed. 

“Watch.” He grit out, fingers tugging Mark’s head up by his hair as he thrust back into him, hard, “Look at you, baby, so fucking wrecked over just a few rounds.” Johnny went on, watching as Mark’s jaw dropped open from the way his head was being tilted back in Johnny’s grip. The tears Johnny had noticed earlier were spilling down his face again now, smudging his eyeliner worse than before and Johnny wanted to laugh at how utterly ruined he looked. 

“H-Hyung, h-harder!  _ P-please- _ ” Mark got out shakily, arms shaking to keep him up, desperate to please as he watched Johnny behind him in the mirror, fucking him roughly. Johnny tutted, bringing a hand down to smack Mark’s ass, earning a surprised whine in response and Johnny was quick to repeat the action. 

“You like that, hm? I know you said you liked it rough, but you’re worse than I thought, Markie. Look at you, worse than a pillow princess, just begging to be fucked all day.” Johnny teased, smacking his ass again and thrusting deeper, harder than before. Mark whimpered, moans dying in his throat as he gasped to catch his breath. He was  _ loving _ this, Johnny could tell. 

“Y-yes!  _ Yes _ , I want you t-to fuck me- fuck me all the t-time!” Mark wasn’t even registering the words falling from his lips because Johnny suddenly had his hand on his cock, jerking him at the same time as his thrusts and Mark’s vision was swimming dangerously. 

“Good boy,” Johnny praised as he noticed the dazed look in Mark’s eyes, “Come for me, baby, you did so well.” He growled, dropping the sharp comments for now as he knew Mark wouldn’t last a lot longer and he didn’t want him to overdo it. Johnny wondered how Mark was still holding himself up, but the thought was quickly pushed aside as he fell to his forearms, coming all over the sheets and Johnny’s hand all too quickly. Johnny continued thrusting into him, breathing harshly through his teeth as he met Mark’s gaze in the reflection of the mirror. He looked down at where his cock was disappearing inside of Mark’s swollen hole, feeling his orgasm build at merely the sight. Mark gasped beneath him, pressing his hips back with the little strength he had left, pushing Johnny over edge as he came inside him. Johnny let out a goan, burying himself deep inside and holding Mark firmly by the hips to try and steady himself not to collapse on top of him.

“Uh-  _ God _ , don’t move, just stay in me for a minute.” Mark mumbled into the sheets, his knees parted, chest still flush against the mattress. Johnny chuckled dryly, pressing a line of kisses down his spine as he tried not to jostle him too much, stroking his hands over the red marks he’d left on his ass. 

“Was I too rough?” He asked quietly, trying not to startle Mark from his daze.

“Nuh-uh, I liked it.” He slurred, reaching a hand behind him to see if Johnny would get the message. Johnny was all too quick to slide his hand into Mark’s, bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles,

“But I don’t want you to feel like shit in order of having a good time.” Johnny said gently, guiding their joined hands back down to the sheets and pressing his lips back to Mark’s spine as he began to slide out of him.

“I feel okay. You always take care of me afterwards, it only really happens when I don’t think there’ll be anyone there to take care of me.” Mark said vaguely, groaning at the feeling of Johnny’s cum slipping down his thighs, spilling out of his hole with the lewdest sounds. 

“Of course I’ll take care of you.” Johnny replied, lifting Mark into his arms as he spoke and taking him to the bathroom, “Let’s clean you up first.” He said, gently placing Mark down in the empty bathtub, apologising as he noticed him shivering. He let the water warm up before spraying Mark’s body down with the showerhead, gentle fingers pressing at his pink rim, stretched and swollen from abuse.

“It’s gross, let me do it.” Mark began, but Johnny was pushing him back down with a firm hand.

“How is it gross? You just made me come with it, it can’t be  _ that _ gross.” He teased, kissing Mark’s head before he continued, finishing up and running the bath with hot water and scented bubbles. 

“I didn’t think you’d be the type of person to prolong aftercare.” Mark teased as Johnny got into the tub behind him, his thighs bracketing Mark’s waist as he got comfortable with him against his chest.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, a smile in his voice as he let Mark relax against him. Mark thought for a moment, cupping handfuls of water over his chest,

“Well, the whole reason I’m in your bathtub right now is because you hired a prostitute and got caught.” Mark giggled, bringing armfuls of foaming bubbles towards him, distracted as he made a masterpiece in front of him.

“Yeah, well, now I’ve got you.” Johnny shrugged, hugging him closer into his body, “And if you’re willing to be my  _ actual _ boyfriend then we could probably make this a regular thing and I wouldn’t have to go to the trouble of hiring a prostitute who looked like you.” He went on, teasingly making it sound like it was a hardship to be with Mark, but Mark could tell that he was serious about one thing.

“You really want me to be your  _ actual _ boyfriend?” Mark asked, hands hovering precariously over his bubble masterpiece, not daring to turn and meet Johnny’s gaze.

“Well, yes, of course I want that.” He said, a little bashful now that Mark hadn’t straight up agreed. He wondered if he should backtrack now, claim it was all a joke, that this was just a thing between friends, nothing more- but that would be a lie. He’d felt that  _ something _ and he was sure that Mark had felt it too.

“Are you going to be mean to me if we break up? I know you’re more popular than me, so what if-” Mark began, but Johnny was twisting his jaw, meeting his lips over Mark’s shoulder.

“How about, we don’t think about ‘what if’s’ and just try it? You know I’d never let the press come after you if we broke up, I’m not a bad guy, Mark. There’s nothing you could do that would make me want to ruin your life like that.”

“What? Even if I cheated on you-?”

“Are you going to cheat on me?” Johnny asked, amused.

“No, of course not, I just meant-” Mark began, but Johnny was cutting in again, kissing his lips and holding him tightly.

“Then I don’t think we need to worry.” He said decisively and Mark found it all too easy to believe him.

Doyoung stared at him from across the desk, mouth agape as Mark finished explaining everything. A few long moments of silence passed, Doyung still looking at Mark expectantly, but he’d finished explaining everything.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He finally asked, getting bored of being in Doyoung’s stuffy office.

“Well? Aren’t you going to tell me?” Doyoung went on expectantly, eyes wide and curious and Mark couldn’t place why.

“What? I’ve told you everything!” Mark exasperated, standing to his feet and gathering his jacket as he received a text from Johnny that he was waiting outside.

“His dick, Mark! Is it as big as the fan pages say? It’s not  _ all _ about you, Mark.” Doyoung said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He watched in amusement as Mark stopped on his way to the door, freezing in place as he dropped his gaze.

“Y-yes,” He said quietly, running a hand through his hair and sighing, “Probably bigger than speculations,  _ now _ can I go?” He pleaded, cheeks tinged pink as he finally dragged his gaze away from the awful navy carpet that probably hadn’t been changed since the 70’s.

“Yes! That’s all I wanted to hear- hey, wait up, I’m meeting Taeyong for lunch.” Doyoung called after him, a wide smile on his face as he traipsed after Mark down the corridor, trying to brush off the look Mark was giving him at the mention of Taeyong.

“What’s ‘lunch’ code for?” Mark teased, rounding the corner into the cafeteria, spotting Johnny, but no Taeyong.

“Sex in his skyrise office.” Doyoung winked, skipping away down the corridor. 


End file.
